


No Ones Ever Said No To Mr. Popular

by Silverpetals_and_Blood



Series: He Is What I Want [1]
Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark Jared Padalecki, Dry Orgasm, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Geek Jensen, Hand Jobs, Hate to Love, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Innocent Jensen, Introvert Jensen, Jared Being an Asshole, Jared Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mean Jared, Multiple Orgasms, My First Fanfic, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Rich Jared, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Shy Jensen, Shy Jensen Ackles, Size Difference, Slut Jared, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teen Jared, Teen Jensen, Teen Years, Teenagers, Top Jared, Underage Drinking, asshole Jared, poor jensen, popular Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpetals_and_Blood/pseuds/Silverpetals_and_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MEANT FOR READERS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DARK AND EXPLICIT. 
> 
> This chapter is finally finished. 
> 
> Jared is a real asshole in this fic he feels he's entitled to everything.  
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.  
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key. If it's your type of fic. Please enjoy.

 

 

 

High school is like a jungle and the food chain put together. It's like the survival of the fittest. It's scary within these walls, especially for a quiet introverted guy like Jensen. Terrifying if you don't have a system. Jensen's system is to avoid and try to be invisible as possible. It was effective most of the time, but occasionally the jocks spot him. When they do, they always make fun of his feminine facial features, that they regard as being effeminate as far as the way his longish dirty blonde hair is in a ponytail, mesmerizing emerald green eyes, long thick lashes. To top it off the plump cupid's bow lips of Jensen's 'cock sucking lips' that the jocks famously call them.

To Jensen the jocks are nothing but a bunch of dicks, but to the rest of the school they are hero's and God's. The whole student body wants a piece of the football team. They want to sit at their lunch table and be their friend, the girls and secretly some guys want to date them and fuck them. Hell they would even smell their fart if they got the chance, just to make them feel closer to the jocks.

It's too bad one out of Jensen's only two friends is one of the 'guys who secretly wants to...' Misha Collins is brainwashed and is a part of the whole 'I want to be with a jock phenomenon'. No matter how many times Jensen and Rob Benedict tried to snap Misha out of it, nothing works.  
Jensen see both Misha and Rob at their usual deserted location on campus that's away from the rest of the students. They were in the middle of a dispute about a certain jock. Between the two of them Misha is the neat preppy dressed one. Dress pants and shirt with a sweater vest. His usually neat styled cinnamon brown hair pushed back as his ocean blue eyes take on a fiery look. Rob on the other hand often wears ratty jeans and mostly black or dark color clothes. Looks like he ran fingers through his wavy tousled brown hair and his light blue eyes are shining with amusement at Misha's expense. Jensen rolls his eyes in exasperation as he approaches his friends.

"Thinking about that dumb jock again." Rob stated in annoyance.

"For your information he's not that dumb." Misha replies as he straighten one of his multiple sweater vest that he owns.

"Don't tell me. Under all that sports center rude muscleheaded popular egotistical pig, there lies an Albert Einstein in there." Sarcasm ringing in Jensen's tone.

"So what, he's hot. How could anyone resist that blond hair and those chocolate brown eyes," he swooned.

Noticing his friend's notebook with the initials 'JH' on them, Rob couldn't resist teasing his lovestruck friend. "I guess you probably have a Justin Hartley shrine in a secret undisclosed location somewhere."

"Don't be such a dick Rob."

"Who are you calling a dick. At least I'm not thinking about some jerk jocks di-"

"Okay you guys stop it." Jensen interrupts. "We're supposed to stick together, not turn against each other!"

"Both of you are always ganging up on me! I can't help who I have feelings for."

"It's only because we care about you Mish." Jensen pats his back.

"Yeah I'm sorry man." Rob looks sheepishly at his friend."I just want you to be careful around these bullying homophobic jocks, they'll beat the crap out of geeks like us. Let's get the hell out of here and get safely to our first period class."

Luckily Rob and Misha have the same first period class. Parting ways Jensen mull over if he should get his alegebra book now in order to avoid the jocks. He decided to risk going now rather than later.

 

*****

Jensen shuts his locker after he retrieved his book. As he head towards his class, Jensen spotted two of the football players in their signature blue and silver jerseys. He quickly turns in the opposite direction.

"Look what we got here, a little fag." The sound of Tom Welling's voice made Jensen freeze.

"Yeah it's Jenny, the little fairy boy with the cocksucking lips."Christian Kane adds.

Both boys started strolling towards Jensen as he starts to make a run for it. He only got a couple of steps before he bumped into a hot solid brick wall of chest. Jensen gazed up into hazel eyes, and a smirk with dimples. The feeling of strong arms around Jensen left him powerless.

"Hey Jenny," said the familiar deep voice that always tease and taunt him from day one.

'Jared Padalecki the QB and football captain,' he thought, as a flash of panic settles in.

He knocks Jensen's book out of his hands, and push him towards Tom. His arms are now restrained by Tom's built ones. Jensen surged, struggling and begging for them to let him go.

"Calm down, Jenny. We're just having a little fun. You don't want to make us mad, do you?" Tom said, tightening his hold on him.

"Please!" He cried.

"You want us to let you go?" Jared asked, running a hand over Jensen's face and lifting it up so he could see him.

"Yes!"

"Oh no, pretty boy. We're having too much fun. What do you think we should do with him boys?"

"I think faggots like him are craving some cock. He'll probably fuck and suck the whole football team."

"I'm not gay Tom," Chris said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not gay neither! We're all straight, but a blowjob's a blowjob and a fuck is a fuck. It's only gay when you're sucking cock and being fucked dumbass."

"The both of you shut the fuck up. The only fag here, is this girly little bitch right here, he's practically pretty as a girl. Get him on his knees."

Releasing Jensen's arms, Tom grabs his ponytail and forced him on the floor. Pain exploded all over his scalp and knees, he could hear Chris snickering in the background.

"Look at him, he wants to blow Jared."

"Shut up Welling," he grunted in pain.

"What was that, slut?" Tom slapped him with his free hand, and that created a stinging sensation on the side of his face. The other hand that gripped Jensen's hair is roughly pressing his face against the football captains' denim covered crotch. "He seems to love it!"

He could feel the thick hard cock against his face. Tom is working Jensen's face over Jared, building a rhythm. Jared's harsh breathing and involuntary jerks to his hips indicated that he is getting off on this, which mortified Jensen. Worst of all, his own dick got hard and pulsed in his pants. He felt sick and confused at his reaction. Shame burned his cheeks.

"That's really good, pretty boy," he breathed. His large hands held on to Jensen's shoulders and gripping them tighter with every stimulating friction against his twitching cock.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mr. Connor's voice intervenes.

The group of guys split apart to reveal Jensen on his knees.

"We were just helping a fellow student up," Tom explained with pretense as he picked Jensen up off the floor.

"Are you okay there, son?"

The daze of shock and arousal finally lifted, which prompts Jensen to nod his head.

"You have to be more careful, these floors can be slippery sometimes. They need to fire that damn janitor too. To the rest of you boys 'Go Silver Sharks!' Give them hell Friday night."

The smug bastards reassure and guarantee they will kick some ass. He took the opportunity to leave in a rush and never looked back. Jensen just remember why he left his algebra book behind. Jared used it to cover his erection.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever say no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MEANT FOR READERS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DARK AND EXPLICIT. 
> 
> The second chapter is finally posted. Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Jared is a real asshole in this fic he feels he's entitled to everything.
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.  
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life.  
> Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key.

 

 

 

What happened earlier is still playing in Jared's head over and over like a loop. A mesmerizing image of that angelic face that he hates so much, is forever burned in his memory. Damn Jensen Ackles, for making Jared want him. He just want to sink his cock inside that sweet piece of virgin ass. Jared is fucking straight for fuck sakes! He's the fucking man, he fucking rule this whole damn school. He never heard of a homo running anything, except from an ass kicking. Maybe fucking him will definitely stop these faggot ass thoughts from running through his head. Eventually Jensen will come to him, he's going to need that algebra book back from him sooner or later.

Speaking of the fucking devil, the boy that's been tormenting his thoughts is entering the cafeteria with one of his dorky friends. Misha something, they were both a couple of fags.

"Yo, Jay?" Chad Michael Murray waves his hand in front of him. "Adrianne Palicki is throwing a party after the Friday game."

Aldris smiled and whistled. "She's hot as hell."

"That is a nice sweet piece of ass," Chris agree.

"I would pound the shit out of her," Tom added.

"Too bad she has eyes for our boy Jay." Chad shouldered Jared. "For weeks she's been all over you man."

Sitting on the other side of Jared, Ian shoves him playfully. "Lucky son of a bitch!"

He held up both hands and smiled because he know he's the man. "Hey, man, when I'm in the room, I make all the pussies go wet. What chick doesn't want to hop on this dick."

That got cheers, jeers, and high fives around the jock table.

Jensen tried his best to ignore the jocks table and focus on something Misha was saying.

"Jensen are you okay?" A frown formed on Misha's face.

"Yeah, I'm going to get in line."

"See you at our table." Misha head towards their table with his lunch bag in hand.

Jensen went through the lunch line, he can feel the heat of Jared's stare, like the remembered heat of his cock against his face. Those hazel eyes, brown shaggy hair, and dimples have been haunting him lately, especially because of what happened earlier today. He hated Jared's guts more than ever now, the guy is a total tool! How can he be turned on by him? He doesn't understand this, his reaction to Jared.

"Fruit cup or jello?" The lunch lady interrupted his thoughts.

"Jello please."

Jensen got his free lunch ticket punched and makes his way to his table.

"I need to borrow your algebra book." Jensen said while sliding his leg over the table bench.

"Sure, okay. What happened to yours?"

"I need to get it back."

"From who?"

"What are we talking about guys?" Rob sat down in his seat next to Misha across from Jensen.

"Nothing, just need to borrow an alegebra book for today's assignment. Misha is loaning me his."

"Are we still on for our star trek and star wars weekend marathon at my house Friday night?" Misha asked, stretching his mouth into a wide grin.

Jensen couldn't help but look over at the jocks table, he caught Jared staring at him. It was like a staring contest between the two and Jensen is losing. He looked away, picking at his barely eaten lunch.

"You know we're there, our little trekkie friend." Rob answered for the both of them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Chad Lindberg sat at their table for the first time ever with a can of red bull in one hand.

Chad Lindberg isn't exactly popular nor is he nearly at the bottom as they are. Thanks to letting some of the jocks copy off his homework or doing their assignments for them, it's sort of a pass. It dosen't stop them from bullying him at times.

"Jensen, the football team was talking about you. I overheard some students saying how you got on your knees begging to suck Jared's cock. I mean, I didn't want to believe a guy like you would have the guts to do something like that, but it's starting to spread around." He shrugged. "I guess the stereotype about pretty boys batting for the other team are true."

Jensen takes a moment to process what Lindberg just told him, he realize his friends are staring at him in shock and curiosity.

"It's not true!" Jensen said defensively, feeling like the rug has been pulled from underneath him.

Anger flashed across Rob's eyes. "I don't believe that bullshit for one second. Those stupid dickbags are a bunch of lying sack of shit!"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger dude," Lindberg was holding both hands up in surrender. He leaves the table to scurry off somewhere to get stoned.

"I bet that ass-kisser was more than happy to tell you that bullshit," Rob grumbled.

"What cause this buzz to result into anything all?" Misha asked.

Rob's jaw set. "You're not believing any of this, are you?"

"No of course not. The rumor is clearly bullshit, but for some reason they selected Jensen as their target." Misha answered. "Did something happened Jensen, did they give you a problem today?"

"Something did happen earlier, nothing like what Lindberg mentioned." Jensen took a deep breath, every word dripped with pain. "I was at my locker getting my algebra book, then Jared, Tom, and Chris surrounded me. They forced me to my knees and rubbed my face against Jared's crotch."

Misha's eyes went wide with shock. "That's why you don't have your book because those bastards took it."

"Jared has my book."

Rob felt his anger spike. "Those sons of bitches harassed you and then turned it around and made it sound like you were slutting after them." His fist clenched. "I'm going to kill them and get your book back!"

"Calm down down Rob, it's too many of them." Jensen said.

"Calm down?!" Rob repeated. "I bet that asshole and his butt buddies were enjoying it. Who are they to call someone a homo?"

"Maybe I could report them to the principal."

"No one won't believe you."

"Misha's right Jensen. Those jockstraps run this school and they got everyone under their stupid cleats."

 

*****

 

Jensen stopped by the apartment complex's mail room to pick up the mail. This place should be denounced, but the rent is cheap enough. The elevator hasn't had any repairs done to it in years. All the tenants have to use the stairs, Jensen took them two at a time up to the third floor. Drunken voices fading away down the filthy hallway that stink of booze, piss, old cigarette smoke, and unwashed bodies as he walked closer to his apartment.

He unlocked the door to the two bedroom. It's not much, but Jensen and his mother keep it clean.

It's a small apartment, compact spaced. The tiny living room contain a cheap looking black sofa and a matching coffee table from a furniture voucher they received. A small television is placed on a small table opposite the sofa. The kitchen is even smaller with a small wooden square shaped dinner table with two mismatched chairs as the only furniture in this room.

Tossing his backpack on his bed, he quickly changed out of his t-shirt and jeans from school, and throw on a white t-shirt and his gray threadbare sweat pants.

The sun is setting, the rays are barely peeking through the crooked blinds when Jensen walks from his bedroom, over into the tiny kitchen adjoining the living room to fix dinner. Looking through the refrigerator and cabinets, he notice how low they've gotten on groceries.

Ever since his father died of cancer when Jensen was eleven, everything changed. They had to leave the home they only knew because his mother couldn't keep up with the mortgage. The measly job she had wasn't able to keep them afloat. Downsizing was the answer, and a little bit of social security.

Churches, food pantries, Salvation Army, clothing bins, and many others helped them through the years.

He's been home alone a lot as a kid because his mom had to make ends meet. Jensen never resented her for it, he knew they have to eat and live.

Samantha drinks alcohol a lot, especially on the weekends. It's her way of coping with the pain of losing Jensen's dad, and being a single parent. Jensen still loves her, she's everything to him.

He cooked mac and cheese from the last box he found in the cabinet. After he ate, he looked at the clock, he realize his mom won't be home for another two hours. Jensen starts on his homework.

Two hours later his mother walked into the apartment, and collapse into a heap on the couch. Jensen comes over and takes her work boots off her feet. It's like their little routine when she comes home from another hard day of work. She looks exhausted but still beautiful with her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Those blue eyes gaze at her son with adoration.

"I made some Mac and cheese mom."

"Thank you baby, I'll eat later." She gives him a tired smile. "How was school?"

"It was good." He lied. "I got an A on my science test."

She put her hand on his cheek. "You are a bright young man, and I'm so proud of you baby. I'm going to hang it on the fridge."

"Oh, mom. It's not like I'm five you know."

"No, but I have a really bright seventeen year old that I love so much that I still hang his good grade papers on my fridge."

"Touche"

"I love you," she whispered as she starts to lay down on the couch for her nap.

Jensen finds a blanket in the small closet nearby and covers her with it.

"I love you too," he whispered back and give her a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MEANT FOR READERS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DARK AND EXPLICIT. 
> 
> Here's a new Chapter! Thank you for waiting. I've been so busy! I hope you enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.  
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. 
> 
> This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. 
> 
> Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen raced from one class to another the next day. By now the rumor is spread full force. It's completely out of control, now the other students are putting their own spin on it. The classic adding fuel to the fire type scenario.

He scurry through the halls, trying to make himself small as possible and unnoticeable. His eyes shifted to the lockers, he saw two of the cheerleaders Katie Cassidy and Rachel Miner eyeing him and whispering. They were apparently talking about him. Katie strolled up to him, while Rachel stayed behind leaning against a locker with her bitch face in place.

"Stay away from Jared." Katie warned with one eyebrow raised.

Jensen try to ignore her and leave, but she puts her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Jared is not gay, he don't even want you. He has eyes for Adrianne, you hear me you dick?!"

Glancing down at her, he wanted to make this loud and clear. "I'm gay, so what?! I don't want that egotistical shithead jock. He's just a stupid brain dead dick. Jared doesn't even register on my radar. Do us both a favor, don't waste anymore of our time." He removed her hand off his arm. "I have a class to get to unlike some of you people, I actually care about graduating."

The students around them hushed, the hallway got noticeably quiet. She released a huff as Jensen walked away. Fuck spirit week, all this talk about little ol' Jensen Ackles is overshadowing everything. Everyone is going to talk about this exchange between Cassidy and Ackles for the rest of the day.

*****

It was an unusually beautiful warm sunny day in the middle of October. Most of the students of Silver Heights High were eating lunch at the picnic tables outside. What happened earlier is the big topic at everyone's table, especially the jocks table.

"Fuck spirit week, everyone is talking about Ackles man." Justin Hartley smirked.

I got the whole thing on my phone," Matt Cohen starts to delve into his backpack for his phone.

"How the fuck did you get that." Michael Rosenbaum asked.

"Some chick I was fucking recorded the whole thing and sent it to me." He grinned.

"I heard that little fuck was talking some shit about Jared. And he made a snide remark towards the student body." Justin said biting into an Oreo Cookie.

"He did and he admit he is gay" Matt found his phone and placed it on the table.

"No shit everyone knew he was a fag," Michael stated sarcastically. "You would have to be dumb, blind, and death to miss that one."

He found the text and opened up the video that was sent. Justin and Michael watched the video on Matt's phone of Jensen and Katie's famously talked about conversation.

"Damn dude that's some cold shit." Michael said. "That's going to piss Jared off."

"Where the fuck is Jared and the rest of the guys anyway?" Justin popped his last Oreo in his mouth.

"Who knows, " was Matt's response.

"Sup, fellas." The big man on campus took his seat in the center of their table, placing his lunch on the table.

"Sup, Jared." The guys greeted.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" Justin asked, looking around for the rest of the footballers.

"The fuckers are getting their lunch, they should be here any minute." Jared replied, unwrapping his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Ackles was talking shit about you earlier today." Michael notified, one brown eyebrow raised.

"I heard about that shit." Jared affirmed, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"We just saw the video on Matt's cell." Justin added.

Matt played the video for Jared. The scene was playing out on Matt's phone as all four of the footballers were watching what everyone was gossiping about.

"That little punk better hope he doesn't run into me," he threatened in a menacing voice. "No one talks shit about me and get away with it." He was angered by Jensen's insinuations, and the heated desire that shot through his veins. It made Jared want to find a secluded spot in this school and fuck Jensen Ackles senseless.

Meanwhile Jensen and his friends opt for the cafeteria instead, away from the hysteria of gossip among the groups outside. the only group in the cafeteria is Lee Norris and the rest of the band geek members. 'The band geeks' table is few tables down from theirs.

"I'm so proud of you dude." Rob put his lunch tray down and sat across from Jensen. "You told that cheer bitch off!"

"Thanks," Jensen said through a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich, gazing at the empty table where the jocks usually sat.

"Hey, so tell us everything." Misha inquire as he dipped a celery stick into a small container of peanut butter.

Jensen explained the the whole episode of what happened earlier.

"I can't believe you came out to the whole school like that man, very brave, and foolish."

"I know Rob, I just said it out loud. Once I did I couldn't take it back."

He took a bite of celery and mumbled through it. "I bet you felt awkward and relieved."

"I did. I felt like something snapped in me. I usually try to avoid any conflict. Lately I've been more vocal."

Rob pounded his fist on the table and looked his friend in the eye. "You're tired of taking their shit, I get it. It's about time my friend, because those fuckers are starting to push you too far."

"I don't understand why they are such dicks to me? I haven't done anything to them."

"They're afraid of you Jensen." Rob stated.

Oooh, the jocks are scared shitless of me." He barked out sarcastically at the both of his friends.

"Yeah they are dude. The fact that every time they look at you, they get turned the fuck on. They hate you for it."

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Rob as he swallowed his last bite of his sandwich. "That shithead Jared already hates my guts, he's really going to beat my ass to a pulp after what I said about him."

"Oh, don't get me started on Pada-douche, he's one of those straight to the bone guys that secretly wants to fuck a pretty boy."

"Rob has a point." Misha agree.

"It's not my fault guys, it's not like I purposely look for attention. I stuck to our plan, I tried to stay invisible."

"No offense Jensen, it's only a matter of time before they start to notice a guy like you buddy." Rob pointed out.

It's not like I have a sign saying pick on the Ackles guy."

"We got your back buddy."

That's great Mish, but Jared and his buddies would beat us all into a pulp."

"At least we go down swinging,"Rob grinned.

*****

Some of the football players were waiting around in the gym. It's after school hours, most of the students already vacant the building, except the students that participate in the school clubs and activities. The cheerleaders are meeting up with them for the last minute preparations concerning the pep rally tomorrow night.

Jared was passing a football around with Christian. Chad is chilling on the bleachers with Tom, Paul, and Eric.

"Where the he'll are the girls?" Eric Johnson asked impatiently.

"Yeah man, I got shit to do."

"Like what Welsey, jerking off?" Chad teased.

"No, for your fucking information I got to help my mom with her fundraiser shit."

That got laughs from the other players.

"Man you were better off letting us think you had a jerk off session to get to." Tom jeered.

"Fuck all of you!"

That got more laughs.

"No thanks Wesley you're not my type." Christian said, adding in on the fun.

Paul just stuck both middle fingers at them.

"Yo, Jared? What's going on with you and Adrianne, are you going to hit that?" Eric asked.

"All in due time my man. When I do, she's going to come back for more."

The guys cheered and clapped Jared on the back. The cheerleaders finally showed up, all of them in their cheer uniforms.

"Guys will you give us girls a hand to make posters, banners, and decorations?"Cheerleader captain Sophia Bush asked.

The guys were reluctant to comply at first, but they got up and help. Chad was the only one still sitting on the bleachers.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to spend my afternoon making posters and decorations."

"Pretty please," she pouted.

"No way babe."

Sophia was on Chad's lap, straddling him, her arms around his neck. "You will help me decorate for spirit week." He felt the press of her crotch, covered only by her cheerleader panties. "Or else," she left the threat hanging.

The rest of the guys laughed and roared in amusement, receiving dirty looks from the remaining cheerleaders.

"No need to withhold sex, I'll do it." He reluctantly answered. "You play dirty, girl."

"That's because it's the best way to get what I want."

They both started kissing, causing a combination of cheering, whistles, and 'get a room you two'.

Adrianne chose that moment to approach Jared. He was discussing plays with Tom and Paul. Adrianne stood in front of him, she grabbed the collar of his letterman jacket, and pulled him away from the other guys into the corner of the gym.

"I need you to do something for me." She said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"What?"

"A favor."

"What kind of favor? " His voice low.

She leaned into his body and brush her lip gloss covered lips against his ear, and whispered her favor.

"There you are Jared," Sophia interrupted. "We should meet with the band director and look over the songs the band will play."

"Hey, we already got it under control, it's a done deal a month ago."

"Just double checking, that's all. I think we should go over it again one more time."

Sophia, everything is going to be fine tomorrow night. This pep rally is going to kickass." Adrianne reassures her.

"I know. I'm just sick and tired of everyone talking about that damn Ackles guy. I just want spirit week to be the main focus of this school."

"Fuck Ackles, he's a nobody." Jared remarked.

Adrianne pulled Jared close to her. "Let's just focus on bringing cheer and spirit to this school. Who cares about some gay nerd anyway? It'll blow over."

The jocks and cheerleaders were all making posters and banners for the gym. Later on the whole gym was all decked out in the school colors.

Sophia turned and waved her hand in the air. "Okay everyone thank you for your help, see you guys out there tomorrow night!"

The group began to disperse and exit the school in high spirits and school cheer.

*****

The pep rally was in full swing when Jensen and Misha arrived. There were more people there than Jensen was expecting, and worst of all, the students here all heard the rumors and his coming out to Katie. This is the first pep rally he ever went to. Jensen and his friends usually skip these things, it's not their scene.

How could he let Misha talk him into going? He avoid these events like the plaque. They decided to leave Rob in the dark, because he would've found a way to stop them from entering the lions den.

Typically the juniors, seniors, and teachers are filling up the school's gymnasium to encourage school spirit and to support the members of the football team. The loud crowd and gym are decorated in the school's signature colors royal blue and silver. Everyone except Jensen, even Misha is sporting a royal blue sweater vest over a white dress shirt and white slacks.

"Let's get the seats in the upper corner Jensen." Misha points to the spot.

They both head up there with no problem. Thank god for spirit and pep, no one was paying them any attention.

"I stick out like a sore thumb," he tugs at his red thrift store t-shirt. "I forgot about the dress code for this thing."

"Don't worry about it, obviously no one is paying attention. Thank you for doing this for me, I know you don't really want to be here." He smiled at Jensen with gratitude.

He clapped a hand on Misha's shoulder."You're my best friend Mish, I'll do anything for you."

"I feel bad for lying to Rob though." Misha said with guilt.

"Yeah me too."

The school band is playing an upbeat song while the cheerleaders are doing a routine to it. The cheerleaders in their matching blue and silver uniforms are grinning with one pom-pom held high and their skirts flipping up as they kick up their legs in the air. "We got spirit, yes we do! We got spirit, how about you? Go silver sharks!!!"

The next part of the pep rally is the motivational speech from Coach Charles Malik Whitfield. Cheers and whistles accompany his intense incentive speech about loving the game and winning with your hearts.

Jared emerged with an idiotic grin on his gorgeous smug face. Adrianne grabbed his 'Silver Sharks' football jersey and shove her tongue in his mouth. After making her public claim she stepped back to regain her place with the cheerleaders.

The shiny thick shaggy brown locks is as wild as the guy. He is sporting eye black paint under his hazel eyes that glowed with confidence and mischief. His toned arms chest and thighs just made Jensen wonder what his skin felt like.

What the hell is wrong with him, Jensen never felt like this with anyone. The guy is a jerk, and Jensen hated him, but he still wants Jared. What the fuck.

Blinking, Jensen refocused on the speech Jared was delivering. After his speech the crowd went nuts for their quarterback, the applause and the standing ovation is definitely a confirmation. Coach Whitfield gave his valuable player a proud clap on the shoulder. Jared receives playful shoves and jabs from the rest of the football players.

The cheerleaders did some more spirited routines. The rest of the event manifested activities of games, raffles, and a skit based on the pep rally theme that is performed by the footballers and cheerleaders too. The Dj was playing music that got everyone up and dancing in the gym.

"We made it unscathed! "

"Misha, hush. You're going to draw attention to us." Jensen hissed.

"My fault, " he smiled.

"I'm guessing a certain football player name Justin Hartley is the reason for that smile." He grinned his amusement at his friend's obsessive crush.

"Yeah. Didn't he look good in his football uniform?" He asked, with a dazed look on his face.

Jensen remember how Jared look in his uniform. "Yeah, he did."

Jared stood on the other side of the gym, watching Jensen and Misha silently. Jensen tips the cup of fruit punch to his full pink lips, causing them to look red stained from the sweet liquid. He couldn't believe Jensen Ackles came to the pep rally. He couldn't help the huge ass smile on his face.

Misha checked his watch, his mother is due to pick them up. The boys waited outside sitting on the bench under the tree.

"Jensen, I really did have fun." He confessed. "For once I actually felt normal."

He was taken aback by this bold revelation. A part of Jensen felt that way too, but he was always afraid to do anything about it.

"I get it. It was kind of nice to join in a school event like everyone else."

"It's our senior year, our last chance. I'm just tired of being the geek, the reject that don't belong." Misha's brow furrowed, his blue eyes glimmered with longing.

"Me too. I wish things could've been different." His voice tinge with emotion.

"At least we have each other and we're not truly alone in this jungle that we call high school."

"Yeah, I consider us cool in our own way." Jensen chirped.

"Now we're starting to sound like Rob." He joked, his blue eyes brightened.

"That's because Rob is right, as long as we stick together, we'll get through this stupid year and graduate and never look back."

Jensen's bladder started to protest from all the punch, he had to take a piss.

"I have to take a piss."

"Go ahead, I'll have my mom wait for you."

"Do you have to go?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll be back in five."

Heading back inside the school building, Jensen went to the other side of the school far away from the other students.

He opened the door to the boys' bathroom, his mouth drops at the sight before him. Adrianne's head is thrown back with eyes closed. Jared's hand was shoved down the crotch of the blondes blue cheer panties. His fingers are wringing out pleasurable moans out of her cherry lip gloss mouth. Suddenly, Jared's hazel eyes locked onto his, Jensen stumbles back, catching himself before he fall on his ass. Bolting out of there, he ran down the hall and made his way out of the nearest exit.

In his complete haste to leave the scene, Jensen found himself outside where the track and football field is located. He makes a mad dash under the bleachers, his lungs felt like they've been lacking oxygen.

Damn, Jared saw him. And there he was trying to avoid the asshole like the plaque. So much for that tactic. He need to get back to Misha.

A moment later Jared found Jensen and gets all up in his personal space.

"I heard you talking smack about me Ackles. And I know you have been avoiding me." He cocks his head to one side and looks at him with eyes that burned from anger. "I'm an egotistical shithead jock. Oh, here's my favorite, I'm a stupid brain dead dick, huh."

"Do you want to kick my ass for the shit I said?" He exhaled deeply, fear written plainly across his pretty face.

Jensen's wide emerald eyes looked scared and his chest rose and fell in fear triggering Jared's dick to harden, and his pulse to pound in his neck. "No. I have something else in mind."

He looked at Jensen, his fox-tilted hazel eyes sweeping over him from head to toe. A wave of heat rushed through Jensen's body, and another sensation that only made Jensen pissed off at his own dick.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to enjoy shutting you up, put my cock in your ass, and fuck you until your head spin. You want it, I know you do." His voice was low and husky, and sure.

Suddenly he grabbed his blonde hair and crushed his lips down on Jensen's. The sweet tang of fruit juice residue hits Jared's mouth. He shuddered as Jared's hard silky tongue slipped inside thrusting deep, fucking and teasing his mouth. His plump lips following Jared's demanding ones. Still kissing, his hands dropped down to Jensen's incredible ass, rubbing and squeezing him.

Jensen groaned when Jared lifted his mouth from his. Jensen stared up at him, pupils dilated, he was beyond horny, and his breathing is harsh.

Jared flashed him a triumph smile. "I knew it Ackles. You got it bad, you want me to fuck you."

What an arrogant asshole! He pushed Jared away from him. "I wouldn't let you fuck me, even if your dick could save lives. The answer is no Padalecki!"

And with that Jensen stepped back, his eyes shooting daggers at Jared before turning and running away.

Jared's brain went into overdrive at his words, leaving Jared standing there in shock as Jensen disappear from his sight. None of what Jensen is saying makes any sense to him. The fucker was practically panting for it. He know for a fucking fact that no one ever said no to him. Who the fuck Jensen think he is turning him down?

Jared needs him.

Jared wants him.

Jared will definitely have him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MEANT FOR READERS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DARK AND EXPLICIT. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. It's hard to find time to write, and it pains me. It's my favorite thing to do. The chapters are coming along slowly, but surely it's coming along.
> 
> In this chapter, you will learn a bit more about what is going in Jared's head.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.
> 
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. 
> 
> Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

 

 

It was common knowledge at Silver Heights High that he is on top in the social order at school; he is popular, athletic, and come from money. Jared Padalecki, is the son of the most famous and certainly the city's wealthiest business man. Rex Padalecki taught him to be the alpha male, but to never feel anything.

Jared remembered as a little boy, he used to cry when he hurt or injured himself. His father hated when he cried, he used to tell Jared that he did not raise no little girl. 'No son of mine is a fag.' Those words always stuck with him. He no longer wanted to disappoint his father, he strive to be the man that his father wanted him to be. The results for his efforts still come up short. For the boy who has everything except for the love he desperately seeks from his father.

He went upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. His blue walls in his large en suite room is covered with a handful of football posters and swimsuit models. His bedding on his king size bed was a royal blue with a football pattern all over it, and a black wood designer nightstand with an alarm clock and an expensive lamp that his stepmother's interior decorator picked out.

The big dresser, computer desk, and TV stand are all expensive black wood. A leather chaise lounge and sofa decorated the sitting area in his room. His connected bathroom and walk-in closet are both the size of another room individually.

He walked up to his desk. Jared slide the bottom drawer open, removing the papers on top that concealed the false bottom. Jared picked up the yearbook from the hidden compartment and started going through it. Jared found the right page, and sat down on his king size bed. In the yearbook, Jensen's picture was circled with a red sharpie from a previous time when Jared was looking through it. He has fair skin with the dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks, wide innocent green eyes and the face of an angel. For the better part of last year he had thought of him nearly every time he jerked his cock off and when he was fucking a sexy cheerleader. He despised Jensen Ackles, but that only made Jared want him more.

He was so surprised to see Jensen at the pep rally, excitement was creeping up his body. He couldn't help the stupid smile on his face or take his eyes off Jensen's plump lips. Adrianne was desperately trying to get Jared's attention, which reluctantly pulled his attention away from Jensen. It only took a couple of minutes for Jensen to disappear out of his sight; suddenly he felt a tinge of disappointment for missing his opportunity. He searched around the gym for the little punk, but he wasn't around.

Imagine to his surprise, the bathroom door opened, he sense someone's presence and looked up. Jensen looked as shocked as Jared felt, but he couldn't help but lock eyes with the beautiful boy.

He glanced down at the smiling innocent face in the photograph. Fuck, he's so damn beautiful! His erection pressed up against his fly. Remembering the look of fear on Jensen's face, he rubbed his dick thorough his jeans and squeezed.

He set the open yearbook on his nightstand and lie down on his king size bed, tugging the zipper down over the bulge in his boxer briefs. Jared quickly dove inside his underwear and took out his heavy cock. Spitting into his palm, he wrapped his hand around the base of his massive length, and started stroking his leaking cock.

The way those soft plump lips were so submissive under his, Jared can imagine the same breathy sounds Jensen will make when Jared put his mouth and hands on him; in addition to the screams he'll make when he plunge his cock into that pure innocent ass.

Jared shivered, hips rocking up from the pleasure his strokes are making. Jared's eyes closed and his own moan escaped while he fucked into his hand. The other hand cupped and massaged his balls gently. This cause him to groan softly from the dual sensation, and tightened his grip on his dick.

Jared panted heavily, stroking his cock harder as he envision Jensen's ass being pounded and filled with his cum. He roughly groaned, throwing his head back as his big body twitched and convulsed through an intense orgasm; his cock jerked, and fired ropey jets of cum on his shirt.

 

*****

 

The next day is Friday, and Jensen headed the six blocks to his bus stop. The school is located in the nice part of the city; since Jensen lives in the inner city, he'll have a hell of a bus ride. That requires him to get up really early and catch the bus on time. Jensen and a selected few of the kids in this area stand at the same bus stop. Thanks to their high IQ and good grades, they can attend Silver Heights High instead of the rundown inner city high school in their area.

His mind is still filled with that kiss from Jared yesterday evening. One minute he was scared for his life because Jared would punch his lights out, the next minute Jared unexpectedly grabbed him and kissed him, which caused a ripple of excitement to shoot through his body. Jared rubbed and squeezed his ass with his large hands, and that made his cock twitched with want. Jensen had to admit that he never felt so horny in his life.

Like a bucket of icy cold water being poured over Jensen, Jared's triumph smile and cocky assessment of Jensen wanting to be fucked put his hormones into a screeching halt. Jared is a threat to his senses when he's nearby, he need to stay away from him the best he can. Before Jensen can put that plan into action, he have one more thing he needed to do first, he must get his alegebra book back from his mortal enemy.

 

 

When Jensen got to homeroom, he expected hell to break loose with the continuous teasing and taunts that he endured all week from students, but nothing happened. After everyone was seated, Mrs, Miller began her lecture and writing on the chalkboard. There was a knock on the classroom door. One of the school staff was standing in the hallway outside the door, Jensen occasionally heard parts of the conversation.To Jensen it sounds like a new student has arrived.

The homeroom teacher was introduced to a blond hair boy. The boy stepped through the doorway and stood at the front of the class with Mrs. Miller. The boy looked nervous, his fingers were fidgeting with a piece of paper that's embeded in the notebook he was holding.

"Class, this is Adam Tal, he is our new student. Let's welcome him, say hello to Adam."

"Hello Adam," the class chorus in unison.

Mrs. Miller handed Adam an American literature book. "Find yourself a seat. If you have any questions let me know, okay?"

He nodded shyly, and sat two seats from Jensen. His piercing blue gaze was riveted on Jensen.

 

 

"Sup," Rob said as he and Jensen met up in line at the cafeteria to grab their lunch.

"Sup, Rob."

They both sat down at their usual table with an already seated Misha.

"You look happy, too happy. " Misha observed, eyeing his friend like a detective.

"What's going on with you? Talk to us. Is it a girl?" Jensen took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"All right, it is." Rob blushed and started picking at his sandwich. "She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has flowy blonde hair, soft brown eyes and she smells like strawberries."

"I knew it," Jensen laughed. "What's her name? "

"Her name is Alona Tal. She's the new girl in my third period AP calculus class."

"No way man, there is an Adam Tal in my American lit class. He must be her brother."

"We got two new students. You know what that means. " Misha said in cryptic tones.

The popular kids usually sniff out the new students, once they had determined that the newbies are good enough to join their clique, they move up on the social hierarchy. If not, they're in for a hell of a school year. It sucks to be the new kid, because high school kids can be total assholes. That makes Jensen wonder if Adam would become one of the pod people in the popular social circle.

"Alona will never be one of those assholes. She's too smart for stupid things like social circles in this high school."

"Oh my God, our Rob is in love," Misha declared with delight.

Rob let out a nervous laugh. "Cut the crap dude. I'm not in love, it's just a crush. That's all."

"Yeah whatever, " Misha teased. "This is totally different from your usual crushes."

A roar of laughter at the footballers table caught their attention. Jensen watched Jared laugh with his friends. Jared look so different when he's not a prick. That careless smile looks good on him, he almost seem pleasant.

"The douchebags have to be the loudest table in the cafeteria. " Rob remarked. "I bet whatever they were laughing at wasn't even that funny."

"Did you talk to her yet?" Misha changed the subject.

"No," he blushed.

Jensen and Misha both smiled at each other in amusement. They rarely seen their best friend like this. 

 

 

After eating, Jensen and Rob dumped their trays and Misha discarded his brown paper bag. Afterwards they went their separate ways and Jensen continue on down the hall, jetting up the stairs to the second floor. Jensen headed toward the nearest bathroom that's on the same route to his next class. Entering the semi clean restroom, he went inside one of the blue stalls.

The usual shake, tuck, zip, wash hands and dry is completed. Jensen reached for his backpack, when suddenly, without warning, he shrieked when his body was shoved against the bathroom wall, the breathe rushing out of his body, the shock of the assault leaving him completely helpless.

He felt a big hard toned body pressed against him from behind, and a hard cock pressed against his denim covered ass. Panicked, he was ready to scream, only to have a large hand closed roughly around his mouth from his captor. 

"Be fucking quiet, Ackles, or I'll find a way to keep you quiet, do you fucking understand?" Jensen could only nod his head. It was that prick Jared, his words seem to turn Jensen on. How fucking strange. 

Jensen felt the entire length of his enemy's body pressed against him, his masculine scent filling his nostrils. Jared's presence dominated the bathroom, Jensen can feel his own cock harden against the wall, and his traitorous cock is leaking precum onto his white briefs. 

"Ackles, if you want your book back, meet me at the boy's locker room after school." Jared's voice is low against Jensen's ear as he rubbed his denim covered erection against his ass." This is your only chance to get it back, so be there."

Jared slowly released his cupped hand, pleased that he made his demand clear to Jensen. Backing away, he unlocked the bathroom door, then his eyes dropped to the erection Jensen was trying to hide.

"Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer. He motioned for Jensen to get the hell out of here. Jensen left the bathroom like hellhounds was on his heels. 

 

 

After the last bell sounded, Jensen was at his locker putting some books away.

"You want to catch a ride home with me?" Misha was standing next to Jensen, trying to heft his heavy messenger bag on his shoulder. 

"Naw, I'll catch my bus."

"You should hurry, the school buses are pulling out soon."

"I'm almost done here. I won't miss it." He lied.

"Don't forget my place later tonight, it's our star wars and star trek marathon weekend." Misha reminded. 

"You know I'll be there." He smiled. 

"See ya later." Misha waves as he walked away. 

After watching his friend leave, Jensen's hands started to shake. The thought of meeting Jared made Jensen's nerves get the best of him. Taking deep breaths and straightening his shoulders, he started walking to the boy's locker room. 

 

 

Jensen desperately needed to get his book back; he couldn't afford to pay for a new one. He didn't want to keep borrowing Misha's book neither; he can't risk the scrutiny and questions his friends are going to throw at him. There's nothing else to be done; he can't go to the principle's office and report that his algebra book has been stolen by the captain/quarterback of the school's prized football team. 

Jared Padalecki is the king of this jungle; like lions, the football players and cheerleaders form their own social unit. Everyone else is either prey or they fall in line and behave. Jensen is defenseless compare to Jared, and it's like a zebra going against a lion. Lions tend to hunt as a team; that fact makes the football team more successful terrifying predators. 

Jensen entered the boy's gym locker room with a feeling of apprehension. Jared told him to be here. Looking around for the jerk, Jensen recalled the buzz around school about the football player's locker room for game days and practices. On the other side of the school is the team's locker room. It's more impressive than the ones shared by the male students; football players have more equipment storage, more space, bigger lockers, spacious showers, and big smart TV screens. 

There was the sound of the door opening, and footsteps that had to be Jared's. He had to fight the urge to bolt the hell out of the room. 

Jared strolls into the room looking gorgeous with his sexy smug smile, and his loose waves of dark brown shaggy hair that flirts with his big broad shoulders. The green shirt he wore emphasize both muscles and fox like hazel eyes. He was tall, well-built, tan, delicious and dangerous. 

"Hello Ackles, I got something you want." Jared held up the algebra book.

"Why are you playing these fucking games?" He felt anger surging through his veins. 

Jared cocked his head and Jensen can see his gaze grow darker. "I knew you would show up anyway Ackles. I like to play with your head, because you're so fucking easy."

"Fuck you." Jensen yelled, his face distorted up in beautiful anger. 

"Watch how you fucking talk to me." Jared looked at Jensen with a strange look in his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I will fuck you soon."

Jared warned him, but Jensen couldn't help it. Feeling rebellious, he couldn't stop the next thing that came out of his mouth. 

"Sorry, my taste are among guys like James Franco, not a muscled head beefcake jock guy." Jensen said with his own smug little smile on his face. 

"I'm not on your fucking radar huh, but you like what I do to you." The corner of his lips lifted into a half-smile. "I saw the way you were craving for it after I kissed you, how hard you got. You wanted me to fuck you."

That sure as hell wipe that smug little smile off Jensen's face. 

"I came here with the intention that I get my book back." He said, trying to keep his voice firm but also calm. 

He held the book out. "Okay come get it Ackles." Before Jensen made a move to retrieve it, Jared held the book away from him. "What's it worth to you Ackles?"

"Give it back." He pleaded. 

"Say pretty please." Jared grinned. 

Jensen exhale, feeling demeaned. "Pretty please."

"I'll give it back. It's going to cost you."

"I don't have any money."

"I don't want any money Ackles." His darkened eyes were locked on Jensen's mouth. "A blowjob."

Jensen's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"He choked out in a husky whisper.

"Give me a blowjob. You want your book back, right? You need to put those cock sucking lips to good use."

He glanced at the door, then back at the algebra book Jared possessed. He felt so helpless. He had to stay to complete this mission, and put it behind him. 

Jared went to the bench and placed the book on it. "Come here," he crooked his index finger at Jensen. 

Jensen's heart beat wildly as his every step drew him closer to the guy that reminds him of a vicious lion. Jensen stood directly in front of him, he tilt his head back to see the taller boy's face. This close Jared towered over him, the intimidating 6'4" footballer's tan and solid build dwarfed Jensen's 5'9" porcelain petite boyish build. 

"Pull my jeans down."

The large bulge at the crotch of his dark wash jeans made Jensen uneasy and aroused. Jensen tried to calm his breathing and force his hands not to shake as he undid Jared's jeans. After Jensen pushed Jared's jeans down to his ankles, his heavy hard cock sprang up and slapped Jared's shirt covered stomach. It was huge with ropey veins and thick. Jensen's wide eyes gazed in transfix.

Jared sat on the bench as his eyes took in the pretty porcelain prey that's been taking up his every thought. Jared has his muscular thighs spread apart and Jensen hesitated for a moment before he was kneeling between them. He placed his pale hands on Jared's rock hard tan thighs. 

He grinned, and used the purple broad head of his cock to rub around Jensen's plump cupid's-bow lips. His lips are a wet sticky mess from the oozing precum seeping out of Jared's piss-slit.

"I'm going feed my cock into that hot pretty mouth of yours, open up your mouth."

He can feel hot rage streaming through him, and he is fuming from the humiliation and lust coursing through him. Jensen obeyed, with defiance in his emerald eyes. 

Jared eased just the thick crown inside, stretching Jensen's lips wide around the thick shiny head. Jared's unique masculine taste was intoxicating to Jensen. 

"Oh shit!" He moaned. "Suck it." Jensen's cold green eyes stared into Jared's as his cheeks hollowed and began to suck.

"That's so good Ackles." He hissed, his hands clenched in Jensen's soft hair. "Take more of it."

He took more in swirling his tongue, and moaning as he did so. The vibrations triggered a shudder through Jared's body down to his toes and a groan escaped his open mouth. 

Jared's breath grew harsher as Jensen's plump lips are sliding up and down on his thick, hard shaft. 

"Fuck, you're a good little cock sucker," he growl, I always knew you would be, with those pretty, pink cock sucking lips."

Jensen moaned as he sucked even more hungrily on Jared's massive cock, and lightly squeezing his heavy full balls. 

"Fuck!" Jared breathed. He looked so helpless with his jeans around his ankles as Jensen sucked his throbbing cock greedily. Jensen is the reason why Jared is losing his shit. This gives him a renew sense of power. The way his chest is heaving, his breathing labored, and his big body convulsing with pleasure is all because of Jensen's mouth. Jensen is making this arrogant prick his bitch. 

His plump lips was making soft, wet sucking sounds as his wide mouth continued to slide up and down the tan column of Jared's cock. Jared arched his back, shuddering as his eyes went unfocused. Jensen felt a rush of fire that began to rage uncontrollably. It was like nothing else he had ever felt. 

Every time his hot mouth slammed down on Jared, his legs twitched, edging him closer to climax. 

"Oh fuck, I'm coming!" Jared's body jerked uncontrollably, and he gasped sharply. His full balls contract releasing heavy sweet salty cum down Jensen's throat. 

"That's it, swallow all of it," he breaths. Jensen is chugging down his tasty semen as fast as Jared could unload it into his wide stretched mouth, and swallowed every drop of him. Jared's glistening cock slipping out of his mouth. 

"I always get what I want." He smacks his still hard cock on Jensen's face, leaving a light trail of spit and cum on his cheek. "If I didn't have a game to get ready for, I would fuck that virgin ass right now."

Jensen stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and retrieve the algebra book. "The answer is still no!"

"What did you say Ackles?" He yanked his pants up with a look of irritation on his face. 

"You will never have me. That blowjob was an exchange for my book. It's just a business transaction, now we're...um, we're done here." His voice wavered, sounding as weak as he felt. 

Jared smiled, like a predator scenting his prey. "Oh, I will have you, Ackles. One way or another. I always get my way."

Jensen didn't like that smile, it put his body on high alert. 

Jared walked over to him, his hazel eyes burning into Jensen. Jensen shook his head no, and Jared's lips crashed into Jensen's swollen ones, punishing, scorching, dangerous. He can taste himself on Jensen's tongue as his own tongue plunge into the hot velvety wetness of Jensen's mouth. 

Jared kissed him even deeper, and Jensen quivered. He pressed his prey against the lockers, holding him captive. 

One large hand buried in Jensen's hair and the other sliding down his abdomen before moving further down. He moaned as Jared cupped him and massage those long fingers over him. Jensen arched into him, involuntarily thrusting his aroused cock against the large hand. 

Jared shoved Jensen's jeans and briefs down to his ankles, and closed his fist around the base of Jensen's cock. Jensen's rigid cock was hard and hot, the skin soft. "Fuck Ackles, you have such a pretty cock. I bet the rest of you is just as pretty too." Jared said. 

"Please don't, " Jensen groaned. Jared ignored him and begin stroking him making a low whimper escape from Jensen's throat. 

Jared was yanking his hair, tipping Jensen's head back and closed his mouth on the pale expanse of his throat. Jensen stood with Jared's mouth sucking at the side of his throat as his toes are curling in his sneakers and his back arched; he looked flushed as he clutched his book tighter to his chest and his breathing irregular. 

His fist was speeding up causing Jensen to close his eyes tight and precum to seep out continuously. He involuntarily thrust into Jared's large hand, getting lost in the overpowering pleasure that's taking over him. 

Jared unlatched his aggressive mouth off his neck, and licked the blemish mark he made. He fixed his eyes on Jensen, silently watching intense pleasure contort across his beautiful features. 

"Fuck," he groaned. His pleasure heightened, multiplied, intensified with each powerful stroke of Jared's fist, pushing him near the edge. 

He cried out at the force of his orgasm; a powerful spasm rippled through his entire rigid body. Milky cum spraying out of the tip; Jared's hand clenched around Jensen's spurting cock. Hot cum coating Jared's hand and Jensen's t-shirt covered abdomen. His face was frozen in a look of absolute bliss. 

"Open your eyes, you lying little fuck." He did as he was told and Jared carried on. "Fuck, look at you. You went crazy at the palm of my hand and enjoyed every second of it." He pulled away from him. putting a small distance between them. 

"Oh my God, I couldn't have done this." He panted. "No, I don't want to believe it. This is all wrong." In a flash he pulled up his jeans and used his book to conceal the cum stains on his shirt.

"Like I said, I will have you, today definitely proved that."

A fiery blaze of shame rushed through his body as he realized that once again, he turned into a slut for Jared. Jensen vow to himself that he's not letting Jared have his virginity. Blushing he fled the locker room as the sound of Jared's laughter is ringing in his ears.  


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, now here is the fifth chapter! Chapter six is on it's way, I'll post that as soon as I can.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit language and some sexual content. 
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.
> 
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. Please read the warnings first, if it's too inappropriate for you, please push the back key.

 

 

 

Later on in the evening the boys were in Misha's roomy sci fi themed bedroom. His room is designed as a megafan could only dream of sleeping in. The bedroom walls were halved-the top dark blue and the bottom a dark gray that almost look black. A white wooden border separating the two parts. He had theater lobby-sized iconic sci fi characters in cut outs and his walls is covered with autographed posters from previous sci fi conventions. The furniture in his room is all decked out with all of Misha's favorite movies, books, and TV shows.

Three pairs of eyes were riveted on the television screen as the marathon is playing. Misha is sitting on his bed hugging a star wars pillow that matched his identical bed sheets. Rob is sprawled over on the lord of the rings bean bag chair with a bowl of popcorn. Jensen is lying on the floor on his stomach with a hard on pressing against Misha's star wars episode VII rug.

Jared is invading his every thought, he can't even concentrate on the show. After the locker room incident, Jensen went home. Fortunately, Jensen's mom wasn't home when he got there, he couldn't face her, she may sense something is wrong with him. He placed the mail on the coffee table, and threw his backpack on the floor next to his bed. Jensen headed toward the bathroom to take a shower, wanting to wash away Jared's potent scent and the filthy humiliating feeling that Jared left him with. 

The water was spraying down on him as tremors of arousal coursed through his body. He couldn't believe he actually had a real cock in his mouth; he usually practice blowjobs on bananas, carrots, and cucumbers. None of those things prepared him for Jared, the guy was fucking huge. When he took more of Jared he nearly gagged, and his mouth was stretched to the limit. Jensen was only able to take half of him in his mouth. When Jensen's soapy hand touched his cock, he let out a little moan, eagerly stroking his throbbing, hard cock up and down, causing more impossibly pleasurable shocks. Thoughts of Jared and his own hand quickly brought Jensen to a heated and steamy climax.

After his steamy masturbating shower session, he felt even filthier now than when he got in the shower. Jensen inspected the purpling hickey that Jared marked him with at the partially steamed mirror, he can feel himself getting hard again. The fact Jensen lust for Jared pissed him off beyond anything.

"My mom and dad are having my birthday at my favorite restaurant." Rob's voice broke through Jensen's thoughts.

"I think  I saw something on amazon that you're going to love."

"Your birthday is in two weeks," Jensen said. "I'm still debating on between two gifts.

"You two know me well, I'm sure you guys will get me kickass gifts." He pops a popcorn in his mouth. "Speaking of gifts, I'm getting a car for my birthday!"

"Holy shit, that's awesome!" Misha smiled and rolled out of bed.

"No more sharing your parents' car with your brother." Jensen said.

"Or my parents, driving us around." Misha added.

"I overheard my parents talking about getting me a Nissan Sentra or a Subaru Impreza." Rob was grinning with his arms folded behind his head. "Now we can drive around the city just the three of us." 

"This is freaking cool, I'm excited you guys!" Misha raised his eyebrows and nudged both friends.

"The show is back on!" Rob announced.

Misha flopped back on the bed with his eyes glued to the television. A few minutes later there was a knock, it was Misha's mother. She let the boys know that the pizza has arrived. After his mom shut the door behind her, Rob and Misha ran downstairs. Staying behind, Jensen's hand automatically moved down to his throbbing erection, and he pressed his palm down trying to will it away before he joined his friends for pizza.

*****

The football players were getting ready for the game against the Blue Cobras. The Silver Sharks impressive football locker room features integrated royal blue seating and pocket doors that disappear into the locker itself. When the large individual lockers are closed the black, white, and silver picture of football jerseys with numbers on them indicates the locker number. 

"Justin, I saw that Misha guy staring at you today." Michael stated, as he secure his shoulder pads. "The little prick was practically drooling."

"Yo, I saw him stare at you too, on different occasions." Ian added. 

"Aww, Justin has a little stalker." Chad teased. 

"Fuck you." Justin stuck up his middle finger at a snickering Chad.

"I bet he wanted you to fuck him." Matt grinned, forming his hands to simulate intercourse. 

Aldis scowled. "I don't want to think about a guy taking it up the ass. That shit is fucked up."

"No way dude," Eric joined in. "That's so fucking disgusting. I don't like any of that nasty shit anywhere close to my football team."

"Asses is for shitting only." Paul put his two cents in.

"There is an exit sign on my ass." Christian declared, closing his locker. "Shit zone only."

Tom leaned back against his locker with his toned arms crossed over his chest. "You dumb fucks, you're not officially a fag if you stick your dick in an ass. Females take it up the ass from guys all the time. An ass is an ass."

"Yeah, if you prefer shit on your dick." Michael pointed out.

"My dick prefer tight wet pussy." Justin proclaimed, pulling his jersey over a fit toned chest.

"If that little Misha fuck make one move, do you want me to kick his ass?" Michael suggested.

"Count me in bro. I wouldn't mind kicking some little queer's ass." Christian volunteered. 

"The only thing he is taking up his fairy ass is my fucking cleats." Michael threatened. 

Jared was still getting suited up, not saying anything while his team mates are being homophobic assholes that are having one of their traditional homophobic locker room talks. That doesn't make Jared a saint; he's one of the biggest homophobic douches in the bunch, sometimes he initiates these conversations first, he figured it'll help repress his homosexual thoughts and make these weird feelings he had towards the same sex nonexistent. Most of the time he can control it; but when he think about Jensen or see him, his urges get out of hand. It gets worse once he's around Jensen. Jensen is the only one that can trigger these wrong feelings that his father believe are unethical. 

The coach and the assistant coach entered the locker room. 

"Okay gentlemen, I'm going to say this, and I'm going to say this once." Coach Whitfield said. "Let's go out there and show them who run this, lets kick some ass! "

Cheers and shouts filled the huge locker room as the team and coaches round up in a huddle with their hands plied up on top of each other.

"Let's go sharks!" They all roared simultaneously, as their hands withdrew. 

They all exit the locker room ready and determined to win. 

*****

As Hilarie Burton's red Mercedes-Benz AMS SL pulled up in the circular driveway of the Palicki's large house there were cars already parked along the large driveway. Sophia sat in the passenger seat while she texted her boyfriend. 

"He's probably already here Fi," her best friend consoled. 

"You know how I am Hill, I like to keep my man on a short leash. I don't trust these groupie sluts."

"Let's go and find him and make sure none of these groupie sluts are not doing something stupid."

"Chad better not do anything stupid either."

"Come on give the guy a little credit."

Unfastening their seatbelts, the two besties grabbed their handbags and exit the car. They walked up the front door; Sophia is wearing a Prada dress with laced up suede boots, and Hilarie is sporting an off the shoulder Dior Cashmere sweater with Versace knee-high boots over skinny jeans. Sophia sighed a deep sigh and quickly smooth down her brown hair before she opened the door. 

Loud music emerge out of the door, they walked through the threshold and into the living room. The party was in full swing as students, classmates, friends, and several that were not are present. Teens were dancing, talking, chugging beer, and making out to the music. 

Rowdy cheering and shouting is heard over the music; suddenly Christian and Michael lifted Jared onto their shoulders, causing some of Jared's beer to slosh over the of his red cup onto the floor. They were whooping with a pumped fist and drawing a crowd. Jared, Christian, Tom, Ian, Matt, Eric, and Michael were celebrating their fresh win from tonight's game.

A little while later the crowd dispersed back to the party. 

"We beat the Cobras asses," Michael gloated.

"Thanks to my main man Jared, with that fucking golden arm, thank you for calling that play too. And Justin's fast speed." Christian praised, holding up his plastic red cup in salute.

Jared salute him back with his half empty cup. "We all did it guys."

Ian swayed a little as he takes a sip of beer. "We're the best, no one fucks with us."

"I'm feeling really good about our victorious win." Eric has an arm over some raven-haired girl and pulls her into a kiss.

"Get a fucking room Johnson," Tom ragged.

"Thanks Welling, I'm going to do that."

"Justin is already somewhere banging that cheerleader Lauren Cohen." Matt grinned. 

"Shit, I need to find me a sweet piece to fuck tonight too." Ian slurred, taking his last sip from his cup.

Some football groupies came up to the guys and started flirting. Eric and his girl decided to find a room of their own.

 

"Look," Hilarie shouted in Sophia's ear as she pointed at the small group of hyped up football players and willing groupie girls. 

"Look at those bitches flock, what a bunch of vultures." Sophia rolled her eyes. "He's not over there, thank god."

The two girls started checking some rooms in the spacious house, some were locked some weren't. They came up empty on their search for Chad.

Trailing behind her friend Sophia checked her phone again. "Why isn't he texting me back?"

"Chad might be over at the dining room, come on." Hilarie motioned towards the dining room, and both girls slithered their way through the packed crowd to get to the alcohol. 

The dining room was huge, beautiful, and modern. The girls saw the wet bar in the corner. So many drinks littered the marble surface, they vary from beverages such as beer, wine, champagne, wine coolers, hard liquor, soda and a keg next to the bar. Another section of the big bar is for cups and buckets of ice.

"Hey what's up?" Aldis nod his head. He took a swig from the beer he just fixed.

Both girls greeted Aldris back and starts to fix themselves a drink.

"Hey, Aldis, have you seen my boyfriend?"

"The last time I saw him, he was in the living room with us and then he went ghost, he's around here somewhere."

There was a pretty raven-haired girl who was smiling at Aldis, he grabbed his cup and walked up to the girl. A couple of minutes later the girls watch them leave the dining room. Hilarie suggested that they go out to the deck to get away from the loud noise and call Chad.

They sauntered out to the deck. The signature party red Solo cups scattered around the beautiful deck, a couple in the corner are sucking face and openly fondling each other, and party goers trickled in and out of the house, enjoying the cool brisk October night. 

Sophia called Chad this time, it kept ringing until Chad's voicemail came through. Sophia rolled her eyes and hung up before the beep. She started pacing impatiently trying to calm her nerves; however she could not get past the feeling of trepidation as the rhythmic click of her heels echo out into the cool night. 

Peering out from the deck; Sophia spied Chad leaning against a tree with some blonde chick, Miss Thang have her arms around him. She saw red. Hilarie watched an angry Sophia march over to Chad and the blonde with her dress flapping in the cool breeze. Grabbing the other girl's hair she pulled her away from Chad and pushed her to the ground. 

"Get the fuck off of him you twat!"

"Sophia it's not what it looks like," Chad tried to explain, but Sophia wasn't having it.

"Are you trying to pull a fast one on me?" She slapped him, and threw her drink followed by the cup in his face. "You think you can get your rocks off and I won't find out?"

She turned around and gave the girl a look as though she'd like nothing better than to punch her fucking face in. By this time a crowd was already assembling; before Sophia could finish what she started Chad grabbed her from behind. She shrieked and kicked her feet in anger as her boyfriend dragged her away. The other girl left in a hurry from fear and embarrassment. 

 

Meanwhile Adrianne is on a hot pursuit to fuck the most popular guy in school. The gorgeous captain/quarterback with dimples, a hot body and a giant cock to boot. She was rocking Jimmy choo heels, a short skirt, and a Michael Kors long-sleeved short cardigan with a wicked smile. 

She makes her move and stands in front of her fantasy come true. Her signature lip gloss lips were planting a wet kiss on Jared's. Leaving only an inch between them she whispered, "Let's go to my room."

Adrianne took his large hand and led Jared into her bedroom; it was the usual girly pink and stuffed animals that doesn't even reflect the bad girl standing in front of Jared as she unbottons her sweater. 

 "I know you've been thinking about these." she lets her sweater fall at her feet, follow by her red lace bra. She placed Jared's large hands over her perky breast, she began guiding his hands in slow circles over her dusky pink nipples which made them hardened.

They both started kissing and tumbling onto the four post bed. Jared eased back on the pillow while she crawled between his legs, before she unzipped and released his large flaccid cock. She licked the tip before slipping him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down and jerking him.

"Why aren't you getting hard?" Adrianne looked frustrated. 

"It's the alcohol," he lied. "I'm fucking wasted."

"Just lay down and let me do the work," her eyes had a pleading look on them, with a desperate grip on his dick to match. "I really want this, I want you to fuck me with this big cock of yours."

She moved her mouth up and down on his cock. He moaned softly as he felt the first sign of arousal run through him. She responded by hungrily sucking and swallowing him with enthusiasm. Adrianne's extra loud moaning destroyed his decoy thoughts of Jensen sucking his cock instead of her.

He pulled her off his cock. "We can do this, but just not tonight."

As they both sat up on the bed his semi-hard cock wilted. 

"Why the fuck not?!" Her face twisted in irritation, as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I heard the stories about you being a legend in the bed and how your big cock  satisfied these other bitches. Why I'm not getting any, I'm better looking than half of those bitches."

Getting pissed off and turned the fuck off, Jared got up from the bed and tucked himself and zipped up his jeans.

"I said not tonight damn it!"

Jared is supposed to be straight, not gay. Jared needed Jensen, he needed to fuck the gay out of his system. The sooner he fucks Jensen, the sooner all the gay feelings will disappear. Jared exit the bedroom, leaving a frustrated gapping mouth Adrianne on the bed.

*****

Coming back from Misha's house Jensen changed into a white turtleneck  shirt and his gray threadbare sweat pants. The apartment was very quiet. His mom is sleeping it off, as evidenced by the sink full of empty beer bottles. The Sunday afternoon sun is diminishing by the hour as Jensen cleaned the apartment and took out the trash. The couple bags of food that they received from the church earlier this week is gone except for one can of baked beans. They will have to go without food until Friday his mother's payday. Jensen hate asking people for anything; despite that pride, he asked the neighbor next door if she have any slices of bread to spare. He managed to get four slices from the kind lady and started dinner.

Jensen's mother emerge from her room, she was wearing pink sweat pants and a long-sleeved fitted gray shirt and her blonde hair was up in a messy ponytail.

Every time he see her like this Jensen is reminded that his mother misses his father. His father's memory after all these years is still fresh on her mind occasionally.  Jensen remember spending the whole night curling into a ball and crying himself to sleep when his father died. He already knew what it felt like to lose a parent; he can't truly imagine losing the love of his life. If it is meant for everyone to have one true love of their life; Jensen definitely have empathy for his mother, her one and only is gone forever. 

Her bloodshot blue eyes smile up at her son as she came over to hug him. "How was the slumber party at Misha's?"

Jensen looked sheepish as he pulled away. "Mom, teenage boys don't call it that."

"How was your sleepover at Misha's?" She smiled. "How was that?"

He gives her the thumbs up. "Awesome mom." He smiled back. "I had fun."

"How's school?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"No sweetie, I just want to catch up with my son. I haven't really talk to him all week."

If she only knew how his week went, it was a total chaos. He came out to the entire school. He went down on his mortal enemy and said mortal enemy jerked him off and gave him the best orgasm he ever had. Gee, where do he start?

"You should eat mom, I cooked dinner."

"We'll eat and talk, how about that?"

"Deal."

They both took a seat at the table, eating a bowl of baked beans and bread. Jensen told her how he was doing in school and left out some major details involving a certain team captain with a big cock. 

"What is it honey?" She sees the frown on her son's face. 

"I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid of how you would feel about me after I tell you." His eyes start to well up, and he could feel the growing fear, hitting him out of nowhere. 

His mother reached over the table and clasp both of his hands in hers.

"You can tell me anything and talk to me about anything. Don't you ever be afraid, you're my baby, a mother's love is unconditional and I'll love you no matter what."

Jensen takes a deep breath as he try to compose himself. 

"Mom, I'm gay." His tears began to flow.

His mother smiled and squeezed his hands in reassurance. "It's about time!"

Jensen was shocked. "How did you know?"

"You were never interested in girls like a teen boy your age would. There is the fact that cute girl Tanya from the second floor has a big crush on you and you were completely oblivious about it."

"No way, really?"

"She practically shoved her ta-tas in the air for you to notice them."

They both laughed and Jensen wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. 

"I love you Jensen."

"I love you too mom."

*****

 Padding into the lavish dining room barefooted, Jared's head throbbed like someone took a hammer to his brain, and he didn't want deal with his father's shit right now. He was only wearing black pajama bottoms and matching wife beater top. Jared took a seat at the table as he grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a sip. His untamed shaggy hair is even more messy than usual and he felt like shit; this hangover is killing him,he wish he didn't go drinking with the guys again. This hangover rivaled the one he had the morning after the party at Adrianne's.

The two pairs of eyes from his father and stepmother are now on Jared and he wanted to disappear from their scrutiny. 

"Son, we need to talk," Rex said, his voice stern as he put down his newspaper on the table. 

"Yeah dad?" He said in exasperation. 

"You're failing biology. You promised me that you will keep decent grades. What the hell is going on with you Jared?"

The blue eyed bitch shakes her head in disappointment. It's all show for his father. 

"I have a lot going on, I have football...

"Football, " he interrupted, his facial features turn up in agitation. "Football would be a great aspiration, but what happens in the long run son."

"Dad you know I want to play football in college. Especially after college."

"Not professionally you're not. You're studying for business at Yale, and you're taking over the family business when I step down. That's the plan."

"Your plan," he murmured. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Eat your breakfast then get ready for school."

A plan formulates in his head, which leaves a evil smirk on his face. "Dad, I know a way to get my grades up in biology."


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ROUGH EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATION. I LABEL A NON-CON ON THIS CHAPTER. THE LAST PORTION OF THE CHAPTER IS WHERE THE SCENE HAPPENS, YOU CAN SKIP IT. READ THE TAGS BEFORE, YOU DECIDE TO READ.  
> JARED WILL HANDLE POOR JENSEN ROUGHLY AND SOMETIMES CRUELLY IN THE SEX SCENE.  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS IS DISTURBING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.
> 
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. Please read the warnings first, if it's too disturbing for you, please push the back key.

 

 

During algebra II, Jensen glanced down at the notes he scrawl, and wrote down the assignment for tonight. He looked at the clock, it's only five more minutes left before class is over. Today went okay so far, besides the staring contest between him and Jared in the cafeteria. Jensen made sure he was not to be left alone and avoid empty bathrooms. Afterschool he have to see Miss. Gilmore. When the last bell finally sounded, Jensen hurried out of the class room and into the hall.

"Hey, Jensen!" Adam Tal called out from behind Jensen. 

"Hey, Adam," he said, surprised the new guy even notice him and slowed down as Adam walked over. 

"I'm surprised you even remember my name." Adam smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I need to get to my locker, you want to tag along?"

 "Sure." He blushed. 

Both boys head towards Jensen's locker maneuvering around other students who are heading  to their own lockers or exiting the building. 

"What's up?" He opened his locker and grabbed two books. 

"You seem like a very nice guy, I was wondering if we could hang out." Adam was fidgeting with his notebook nervously.

"Yeah, why not. We can be friends," Jensen closed his locker. "Did you make any friends yet?"

"There are a lot of artificial and devious people in this school, I don't want to hang out with people like that."

"Then you will fit right in with us perfectly. I got to let you meet my friends. I know Misha and Rob will love you."

"That sounds awesome." He nervously cleared his throat. "Can we exchange numbers?"

"Sure," he shrugged. 

They exchanged numbers then they parted ways. 

*****

When Jensen entered the empty classroom, Miss. Gilmore was typing something on her laptop. Her brown hair was in it's usual bun, her youngish face is screwed in concentration and her blue eyes were engaged on the screen. Jensen opened his mouth to speak, his grip on his books tightened, but she glanced up before he said a word.

"Hey Jensen, close the door behind you please."

Jensen pushed the door shut and faced the biology teacher he had last year. 

"Have a seat," she point one perfect manicured nail finger at a chair in front of the polished mahogany desk.

Jensen took the offered seat and placed his book bag alongside the chair. He wonder what Miss. Gilmore wanted to tell him, his guidance counselor told him it was important. 

"You're a very intelligent individual Jensen, you aced a senior class ahead of your grade. You could be on your second or third year of college now instead of high school. You do plan on going to college?"

Jensen didn't want to go to college without his friends, he rather deal with high school hell with his friends than be alone in college; the unknown. "Yes I want to go to college."

"Speaking of college, your guidance counselor and I came up with a proposal for you. It's an opportunity of a lifetime Jensen, this will look good on your college application. A student of mine is failing my class and his father perfer if you can tutor his son at the house or yours after school on Mondays and Tuesdays. That's the options if you agree to take up the tutoring job." Her red lipstick lips smiled. "What do you think?"

Jensen was hesitant at first, but he knew he can't turn this opportunity down. College is his only shot at a better life for him and his mother. He would rather tutor at the student's house, because he was too embarrassed to have his friends or anyone from school know where he lived. 

"I think I'll be crazy to turn this down. I'll tutor at the student's house."

"That's excellent, Mr. Padalecki will be very appreciative."

He blinked, feeling the blood drain from his face. 

Concern showed on her face. "Jensen are you okay?"

He nod his head yes. I-I'm tutoring J-Jared P-Padalecki?" He stuttered. 

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Jensen's heart jumped into his throat as his hands tightened on the books in his lap. "No problem."

"I will give Mr. Padalecki a call and tomorrow your guidance counselor will give you all the details on how everything is arranged for you." They both stood up, she smiled and shook his hand. "I'm honored and very proud to have had you as one of my students. I know you will do well tomorrow."

*****

Tuesday afternoon, a black town car with leather seats was waiting at the curve in front of the school and a man opened the door for him. When the man sat in the driver's seat, the car turned on with a purr and pulled out into the street. Jensen looked out the car window, touching it with his fingers, drawing words and lines and shapes on the fogging tinted glass. The blast of hot air from the heater penetrated his wet skin and clothes that were slightly damp from the rain. He leaned his head back against the leather headrest behind him and closed his eyes. 

It was a long ride as the vehicle made twist and turns on the road, passing by pavements and buildings. 

Opening his eyes, he was staring through the window. They were no longer near the busy part of the city, for miles there was only farmlands, grassy fields, and big homes. He blinked up at the ominous dark clouds that are gathering from above, watching the steady rain pour from them and pelting the windows. 

The quiet driver took a final turn into a private road, there was a gate with a  _private road no trespassing_  sign nearby. The car came to a stop and the driver unlocked the gate. Afterwards the shiny black car continued down the lone road. 

The drive up the private high winding road to get to the Padalecki's, leaves  Jensen's stomach full of butterflies. The car came to a stop outside the property, this time the driver buzzed in at a callbox and the ornate wrought-iron gates with the family's initial slowly opens. The car drove up the circular driveway with a fountain in the center and stop in front of the enormous three story estate. 

The driver came around to Jensen's side and opened the door. A cold wind swept into the Lincoln, diminishing any warmth that lingered inside the car. Jensen got out of the car with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

The driver looked to be in his sixties. He had a shock of gray hair, and brown eyes. The older man never uttered one word. He carried an umbrella that protected them both. 

They walked into the house, Jensen took in the view and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The house is massive and beautiful, he felt out of place here, it was like walking in some kind of bizarre dream world, this is the opposite of where he lived. Two large gold and white staircases end into the center of the grand marbled foyer. From what Jensen seen so far it looks like the house theme color is gold and white. The intricate work is etched into the floor tiles and walls. 

Another man walked up to them, as he reached them the driver made his departure out of the house. This man have his salt and pepper hair slicked back, and he had kind blue eyes and a kind smile to match. 

"I'm Luke, welcome to the Padalecki Estate, I hope you enjoy your stay. I must say Master Jared never had a friend sleep over before."

A sense of alarm roiled through Jensen. "Thank you sir, but I don't plan on staying over."

"Oh my mistake sir." The kind man said apologetically. "I'll lead the way."

Following Luke's lead they pass the staircase. Underneath the staircase where the white columns with gold borders support an alcove where the black imported furniture and a beautiful grand piano sat. Luke showed him a wall where there is a panel with buttons on it.

"When you need Martin to drive you home, just push the button on the bottom left. He'll be there."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Luke led Jensen to the eastern section of the house where the east wing is located. They had to make some turns and enter several hallways to get there. 

"This whole area is master Jared's living quarters in the house, Im sure he'll give you a tour."

"Wow, a big family can live in this whole section alone." He rotated around in a circle, looking at his surroundings, he could get lost inside the huge rambling mansion. Different doors, stairs, and hallways leading to God knows where. 

"This door in front of us is Master Jared's room, he's expecting you." Luke knocks on the door, he inform Jared that his guest has arrived. When Jared's voice indicated his guest may enter, in a blink of an eye Luke leaves Jensen staring at the beast's door.

 Jensen's heart races as he turned the doorknob. As Jensen entered Jared's bedroom, his legs didn't feel like his own. He tried to concentrate all of his attention on simply not stumbling over like a fool. It was like walking into the lion's den for sure. His small apartment could fit inside Jared's bedroom with room to spare. Jared's room is luxurious and big.

"Should I call you Mr. Tutor, or Mr. Ackles," Jared smirked as he walked towards the smaller boy.

Jensen wanted to step back, to keep more distance between him and the intimidating footballer, but he didn't want to show any fear.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with," he said with bravado that he didn't really feel. He needed to keep it up if he want to make it through this. "No games please or I'm gone."

Jared nodded with a mischievous glint in his eye.

They took a seat on the two black blue desk chairs, pulling out books and papers on the enormous desktop table. During the tutoring session, Jared kept making inappropriate comments or suggestions and jokes. The last straw was when Jared reached for the hem of Jensen's turtleneck shirt and glides his hand underneath. The large hand traveled up his warm stomach, working its way up his pink nipple giving it a sharp tug which went straight to Jensen's cock. Jensen had enough, Jared isn't taking this seriously.

He closed his text book and stood up. "No way, Padalecki. I told you I'll tutor you, but once you play games I'm done."

He gasped when Jared lifted him off his feet by his waist and slammed him down on the desktop. Jared roughly dragged him against his big body and position himself between Jensen's legs, allowing his engorged bulge to press against his prey.  

"I want you naked in my bed getting fucked by my cock."

What the fuck?!

It took Jensen a moment to process it all. Why is Jared doing all this? Weren't they suppose to be enemies, and hate each other's guts? And why did he orchestrate all of this to get him in his bed? Did he realize they are total opposites? Most importantly, what the hell is he doing here now? He knew better or did he?

"Why me?"

"Because I want you." 

"I'm going home Padalecki. There is no way in hell I'm going to...have sex with you."

He wrapped his strong hand around the back of Jensen's neck. "I always get what I want Ackles. When are you going to understand that?"

Jared bent down and roughly seized  possession of those plump pink lips. Jared poured everything he had into that kiss, all the confusion and pent up mixed feelings he have towards this boy. White hot lust coursed through his big body making his dick painfully hard and in need of a release that only Jensen's slim virginal body can give it. Jensen moaned as their tongues duel and bodies rub against each other. A rush of heat surged through Jensen's body, and he couldn't stop his own hands from sliding up over Jared's strong back. Jared released Jensen's mouth and sucked on that swollen bottom lip. 

"You still can't have me," he puffed out against Jared's lips, making a weak attempt to stop this madness. 

That only made Jared yank Jensen harder against him and strengthen his hold. "You wanna bet?" He exhaled. "I know how hot you get for me, I know you want it as bad as I do."

Jensen shamefully feel himself pinkened. "Yes, I want it." He confessed reluctantly, but he quickly added. "That doesn't mean I should act on it, you don't have the right to think you're entitled to fuck me."

He rubbed his swollen erection lazily against Jensen and whispered in his ear. "I knew you want me to fuck you."

Jensen's pulse quickened and his cock twitched; which evidently Jared felt, if his arrogant smirk is anything to go by on.

This egotistical fucker thinks he can run the show, he'll see about that. Jensen is going to turn the tables on him; he'll give Jared what he wants, in exchange he wanted a few things from him.

I'll give you what you want. Only under these conditions."

"Spit it out Ackles," Jared said, with an eyebrow raised. 

"If I let you fuck me, will you stop bullying me and stay away from me outside of tutoring?"

"Yes." Jared capture Jensen's lips in another kiss, both boys fighting each other with their tongues, lips, teeth, and hands. Jared broke from the kiss and stripped Jensen of his clothes. Jared touched the hickey that he marked him with; he lean forward and sucked the bruise-like mark sharply in his mouth, and sunk his teeth into the skin. Jensen hissed and arched his back as pleasure set off low in his stomach from the pain.

Without taking his eyes off Jensen, Jared strips himself naked; revealing tan skin and muscles. Jensen stared at the taller boy standing in front of him. Studying Jared's body with a mixture of awe and fear, his emerald eyes helplessly dropped to Jared's heavy massive cock. He couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth, how the fuck is that going to fit inside him? Suddenly he started to panic and struggle, but Jared's strong grasp held him effortlessly. 

"Let me go," he moaned struggling to twist free from Jared, only resulting in Jared groaning from the friction against his cock from Jensen's thrashing.

Abruptly Jared lifts Jensen up like he weighs nothing and carried him to the bed. Jared pushed Jensen down onto the king size, then fell on him driving the breath from his smaller body.

Jared's stormy eyes rove over Jensen's naked porcelain body. "I've wanted you for so fucking long," Jared murmured against his lips.

Jensen could hear Jared opening a drawer and a quiet snick. Jensen gasp when he felt cold wet lube squirt onto his puckered little asshole. Jared touched his puckered ring with the tip of his index finger and sunk the digit inside the tight canal, Jensen felt a searing and burning sensation from the invasion. Jensen twisted around on his long finger, his sphincter muscle tensing on its own. 

First one finger, then two, and three. Jared worked his fingers in and out. Jensen moaned as he felt Jared's crooked fingers hit his prostate on every thrust; he was desperately fucking Jensen with his long fingers, ripping moans and groans from those plush lips of Jensen's. Lost in the intensity of it, Jensen's hands clutched the sheets at his sides and his writhing hips were involuntary bucking in time to Jared's fingers. 

Jared's cock was ready to go, so he pulls his long slick fingers out and slicks up his heavy cock. Jensen felt Jared's large hands reach underneath his ass, and lift his hips off the bed. Jensen gasped in surprise, as he felt the warm, wet tip of Jared's massive meaty head rub against his puckered entrance. 

"I made a mistake," he gasped. "This can't happen!"

"I got to have you, your driving me fucking crazy!" Jared's tanned ass clenched as he forced his huge cock into Jensen's tight virgin ass. A guttural moaned escape from his mouth as the perfect tight heat is choking his cock.

Jensen screamed out as the sudden pain exploded when Jared took his virginity; causing tears to spring free falling down his blushing cheeks and his erection to wilt.

"Relax." Jared ordered through clenched teeth. 

Relax? It feel like he was going to tear him apart, god, Jared was so fucking massive!

Slowly, Jared pushed inside Jensen's virgin ass, forcing his hole to expand by his thickness until he bottom out with his heavy full balls resting against Jensen's ass. Jensen looked at him with wide innocent wet eyes proof that he's in pain. Jared tried to wait for Jensen's pink hole to adjust to the stretching from his girth. The feel of Jensen's tight warm velvety walls is slowly driving Jared crazy. He put his hands on Jensen's lean hips and begin to slowly stroke inside the slick flesh. 

Jensen thought he could do this, but it's too much. Burning pain knifed through his body and he cried out, trying to writhe away. "Take it out of me. Please."

"So fucking tight," Jared moaned, shuddering with intense pleasure. He was lost in the feeling of how good Jensen's tight velvet heat clamp around his cock. 

The slow pace changed and Jared started to really fuck him, the footballer's muscles allowing him to hammer into Jensen hard. He could feel Jared's cock in his stomach and his heavy balls slapping against his ass. 

His smaller body rocked under the movement of Jared's harsh thrusts. The huge size of him made his pale thighs spread wider. The thought of this uninvited footballer fucking between his legs; using his innocent body painfully and stretching his walls beyond anything for his own pleasure pissed him off.

The searing pain he was inflicting upon the walls in his ass was mixed with unwanted pleasure. Jared's insistent cock were doing strange things to him, something enjoyable, he felt extraordinary and twisted pleasure start to emanate from between his legs. He didn't like it there, pumping in and out of his ass, but he couldn't lie nor deny that it made him feel so good in a deviant sort of way. 

Jensen was panting and groaning with each cruel invasion, he could feel every thick inch, every curve and every contour of Jared's cock as he fuck him over and over again. 

"You're going to fucking cum." Jared hits his prostate dead on with every thrust. 

"No I'm not," he panted. "I don't want this."

"That's not what your pretty cock is telling me. Look at it."

Jensen lift his head up and look down at his hard traitorous cock drooling with copious amount of precum,and it hasn't been touched. Jensen knew how much he's didn't want to give himself to Jared,  but at the same time he really wanted him so much that he couldn't fight it anymore even if he wanted to. Jensen threw his head back and moaned as Jared fucked him senselessly. 

Jared's massive cock plunged harder inside him, putting more pressure on his prostate. He shouldn't enjoy the sensation of Jared Padalecki fucking him so roughly, but it felt so fucking amazing. Fuck, he wanted it, he wanted this!

"Oh fuck, fuck yes!" Jensen's groans turned to cries, and then to a helpless scream as he shoot hot cum all over his stomach and chest. 

"Oh god, Jensen, so fucking good!" Nothing had ever felt this good in his life, he still kept going, fucking  a blissed out Jensen like a limp ragdoll.

Jared needed to come so fucking badly, but he couldn't, Jensen's tightness was keeping him from coming. Jared pulled out and flipped Jensen over onto his knees. Grabbing the pale globes of his ass, he drove back in deep. Jared fucked his tender asshole, groaning each time Jensen screamed with agony and fierce enjoyment. 

"Oh fuck, not again!" Jensen sobbed into the pillow. Instantly his body shook in another climax as that massive cock crammed into his sore ass it lifted his knees off the bed. His ass clenched on Jared's wide cock as he came all over the sheets under him.

Jared groaned. He gave three final hard thrusts. Then his cock jerked forcefully, stretching Jensen's asshole even more with each contraction as his thick warm cum spilled stream after stream deep inside him.

Jared slowly pulled his half-hard cock out of Jensen's ass. As soon as he was all the way out, his thick milky white cum is rushing out. Jared was panting harshly and looked down at a blissed out Jensen spread out on his bed. Damn, he was fucking tired, Jared wanted to pass out. He stood up and walked towards his bathroom to get washcloths and towels. 

Jensen was an unspeakable mess, lying flat on his stomach in his and Jared's pool of combined cum. His pale body was sheening with sweat, one ankle dangle off the edge and his delicate red asshole is gaping open, white cum is oozing out in rivulets down his perineum and balls. Jensen felt defiled, destroyed, and pleasured. He was left with an aching throb in his ass, and an afterglow. His innocence no longer exist.

After cleaning the both of them Jared pulled Jensen's body into his. 

"I still hate you Padalecki."

"I hate you too Ackles."

They both passed out from exhaustion. Both boys curled up together with Jared's arm wrapped around Jensen possessively. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Jared Padalecki wants, he gets. All his life no one ever said no to him, except Jensen Ackles. Jared is not okay with that. He plans to take what he wants because he can and will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I finally updated this story. I've been pretty picky about what to post. I want to post my best for the readers. Thank you for patiently waiting. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: MEANT FOR READERS LOOKING FOR SOMETHING A LITTLE DARK AND EXPLICIT.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ROUGH EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATION. YOU CAN SKIP THE SCENES. READ THE TAGS BEFORE, YOU DECIDE TO READ.  
> JARED WILL HANDLE POOR JENSEN ROUGHLY AND SOMETIMES CRUELLY IN THE SEX SCENES.  
> DO NOT READ IF THIS IS DISTURBING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> I do not own any of these sexy guys or Supernatural or CW network.
> 
> This is a explicit story that is made up in my mind. This fic contains homophobia and homophobic language that I don't condone in real life. Please read the warnings first, if it's not your type of fic, please push the back key. If it's your type of fic. Please enjoy.

 

 

 

Jensen stirred in his sleep during the middle of the night. It took him a few minutes to register Jared’s hand wrapped around his neck, and the other gripping his hip while thrusting mercilessly between his ass cheeks. The sensation of Jared’s swollen girth pressed and sliding against the warmth of his ass cheeks made his own cock fill up with blood. He ground back against him, swirling his hips, and began to stroke his own cock, making copious amounts of precum flow out of his piss slit.

Jared moaned in response. “Fuck, you’re my perfect slut,” he murmured, his lips brushing against Jensen’s ear.

“No!” He didn’t want to be like this. He helplessly continue jerking his pulsing cock in his slippery fist, creating slick wet sounds.

“Yes, and you love it! Don’t lie to me.” Jared’s voice carried a honeyed menace that made his cock jump. The hand on Jensen’s hip drifted, sliding over to clutch his pale ass cheek and the other tightened on his neck. Jensen went wild, desperately tugging his cock and climax in a force that shook his whole body.

“Yes,” Jensen wheezed through his constricted throat, eyes glazed in ecstasy. He exploded on his hands and stomach, dousing the bed sheets with his release.

Jared gathered up Jensen’s cooling cum and pushed Jensen onto his stomach. He combined the scooped up cum with the slippery precum dripping from his stiff drooling cock, slickening the way between Jensen’s ass cheeks. Jensen buried his face in the pillow and he lay prone as Jared straddle his thighs. He felt the quarterback’s hand slapping away at his ass hard, instantly the pain sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to his cock. Then his large tan hands grabbed his stinging pink cheeks, squeezing them together as his cock fucked between them. 

Jared repeatedly slide his thick shaft up and down, roughly masturbating against him. The sounds of the taller boy’s panting and the wet skin rubbing together cause a spiraling tension in Jensen’s body. 

Jared’s thrusts intensified, sliding up and down faster, harder. Jared came with groan and a full body spasm, closing his eyes tight and shooting his fiery load onto the smaller boy’s back.

Jensen quietly came at the moment he felt Jared’s hot release on his skin. Lying in a small pool of his own cum.  

“Oh Fuck,” Jared grunted, his cock continues to pulse hotly and oozed out some more hot cum. His large hands blend the hot liquid all over Jensen’s back, his own moisture marking the pale skin and making it glisten. Jared’s hazel gaze lingered over his cum-slicked back as if he’s transfixed by the image of his work. 

With leisurely movements, Jared turned the bedside light off and maneuver Jensen into his arms, holding his smaller body against his. 

Jensen felt absolutely soiled and different. He mumbled into Jared’s chest, “I need to get home, Jared.” Within seconds he closed his eyes in sleep.

Jared observes the pale band of silver moonlight from the window illuminate the angelic face lying on his chest. Gently he pulled Jensen closer and tenderly move the tangled blond strands away from his sleeping face. Soon he closed his eyes and slept soundly with Jensen.

 

*****

 

Jensen woke up with an aching ass. The soreness is a major reminder that Jared’s cock was inside him, fuck, he can still feel him from last night. Once again his blonde hair was pulled free from the ponytail and the tangled strands framed his beautiful face. His elastic band was nowhere in sight on the large bed. The sound of the shower alerted him that Jared is in the bathroom. His body is overflowing with sexual fervor as he remember how Jared manhandled him and roughly jabbed his cock inside him like a madman. The messed up part is he enjoyed it; the pain, the pleasure, and the savagery. At first he wanted to not want it, but a secret part of him got off on Jared being rough with him and the fact that he made Jared completely lost all sense of control. Jensen couldn’t deny that he found himself wanting to get fucked by Jared again, when his ass isn’t sore anymore. Is he that sick and twisted on the inside? What the hell is wrong with him? Now that his enemy fucked him, he’ll think he won. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he wrapped a sheet around his nakedness. Slipping out of the massive bed, his bare feet landed on the plush carpet. He looked at the time on the digital clock on the nightstand. Oh fuck, he need to get home and grab a shower then get to school. He better get a move on before Jared finish up. He collected his discarded clothes off the floor and got dressed.

As soon as he scooped up his backpack and walked out of Jared’s bedroom; he was faced with how the hell he was going to find his way out of this big mansion. After retracing some of the halls Luke led him yesterday and finding a maid dusting a vase; Jensen finally made it to the panel of buttons with the maid’s help. He immediately pressed for Martin. 

Jensen anxiously stood outside and immediately felt the crisp autumn air. The fresh air somewhat calm his anxiety. Jensen checked his phone and found multiple missed calls and texts from his mother and friends. He didn’t have enough minutes to call, instead he left her a text saying he was studying at a classmate’s house and fell asleep. He’ll tell his friends the same when he see them at school.  

Without warning he felt himself being spun around and faced with a freshly showered Jared. He looked so gorgeous, dressed in dark blue jeans and a red and black hoodie, with his hair still damp. 

Jared pulled a book out from his backpack. “You forgot your biology book Ackles.”

“Thanks.” Jensen retrieved his book, surprised that he would do such a thing for him.

What kind of dumbass is he, how could he forget the damn book. This was not his plan, he didn’t want to face Jared after everything that happened last night. He just want to put last night in a box and lock it away forever, then move on. And he sure as hell didn’t want to talk about it, ever.

Saved by the car as the familiar polished Lincoln pulled up. 

“I’ll see you around Ackles.”

“I don’t think so Padalecki.” He quickly gets into the car before Martin had the chance to open the door for him. The last thing Jensen saw was the furious look on Jared’s face.

While the car drives off, Jared stood in the same spot after the car is no longer visible. Clenching his teeth, his emotions jumping between irritation and determination, he went towards his own car to head to school. If Jensen think he can stop Jared from getting what he wanted from him whenever he wants it, he’s fucking mistaking. He will see Ackles and they will fuck again. Now that he had a taste and knew what it felt like to be inside of him, there’s no fucking way he’s giving him up yet. Ackles is his damn it!

 

*****

 

The next two days, Jensen tried to avoid Jared. He would eat lunch in the bathroom, which instantly cause scrutiny and questions to arise from his friends. Jensen came up with a lie that he was working on a report that counts as an important part of his grade, and they brought it.

He would steer clear of places where Jared frequent at the school. Jensen knew he can’t keep this up; soon he has to tutor, and he really need this on his college application.

Jensen pulled on a beanie, buttoned his coat to protect him from the harsh wind, he locked the door, and went down the flight of stairs to the entrance of the apartment complex into the cold outdoors. 

Luckily the walk to the grocery store was uneventful. Jensen hated when his mother had to borrow money because their fridge and cabinets are empty. Jensen felt like he needed to pull his weight around too; despite what his mother said.

Finally, after picking up the last item, Jensen walked back to the front of the store and put his purchases on the conveyor belt. The cute bag boy had his groceries packed and ready for Jensen to pick up. Before leaving the store Jensen spots the store owner. He heft the two bags of groceries and approach him.

“Hello, Jensen.” The store owner greeted.

“Hey Mr. Morgan.” He said as he shifted the bags in his hands.

Mr. Morgan, is a kind robust man with dark brown hair and a salt and pepper beard. Jensen and his mother often shop here. Sometimes when they’re a little short on the grocery bill he lets it slide.

“How is that mother of yours? I thought she would be here today.”

“She’s doing fine, she’s just a little exhausted from work,” Jensen answered. “Sir, I saw the help wanted sign. I’m interested in the job.”

“Okay. I need a bag boy part-time on the Wednesdays, and Fridays.”

“That would be great.”

“Can you work full-time on the weekends too? I’m short one cashier.”

“Yes, that’s so perfect.” He looked hesitantly at Jeff. “I really want this job, but I don’t have any experience.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll have Chace train you. How about you come by Wednesday at 5:00pm.”

“Yes sir,” he replied. Mr. Morgan mention to Jensen to tell his mother that he said hi. They said goodbye to each other as Jensen left the store with a smile.

 

*****  

 

Since that night he popped Jensen’s cherry and fucked him into an oblivion; he is all Jared have thought about, early in the morning, during school, football practice, and before he goes to bed. He thinks about Jensen’s incredible body and the way he slide his virgin ass on his fingers. It’s impossible to forget the way Jensen’s pale thighs spread wide with his back arched, as a shudder racked his lean beautiful body during his orgasms. The incredible feeling of Jensen coming around his cock is the best sensation ever. Jensen’s sweet ass squeezing tightly around his cock is better than any pussy that he ever had. 

What the fuck is wrong with him, what the fuck is Jensen doing to him, and why is Jensen always lurking in his thoughts? He’s not a fag, dudes are not his type. He believed fucking Jensen would be the solution to his problem, but that shit backfired on him. Now he can’t get enough of him.

When the bell finally sounded, it took Jared out of his thoughts. The footballer shoved his text book and notebook in his backpack and made his way to the door. Before he made his exit Miss. Gilmore called him to the front of her desk.

“Jared there is a change with where the tutoring session will take place. Jensen feels it’s more convenient to tutor in an empty classroom. That won’t be a problem will it?”

“No ma’am.” Inside he was furious. He don’t know whether to beat the shit out of Jensen or fuck him hard until it hurts to shit.

“Mrs. Smith is allowing you boys to use her classroom upstairs for your tutoring. I’m looking forward to your improved grades. Jared, you’re being tutored by the best.”

“I’m looking forward to it too Miss. Gilmore.” Miss. G has no idea.

 

*****

 

A fully dressed Jared is on top of his naked body as his stiff cock jackhammer into him with fervor between the pale globes of his ass. Inside his crushing heat, spit and continuous trickle of precum is the only thing slicking the way for Jared’s cock. **_“He have to have it. Oh God…just this last time…yes, this last time…” Jensen thought._** He helplessly let Jared mount him and fill him up again and again between his pale sprawled legs. Never mind about the promise he made to himself about putting an end to having sex with Jared; he didn’t even put up a fight this time.

A while ago he was tutoring Jared and went over the section that he needed to study; Jared had this weird look on his face it seemed like a combination of anger and something like lust. Before he knew what the hell was happening; Jared picked him up from his seat, stripped him naked, and slammed him on top of their spread out books and papers on the large desk. The sound of Jared unzipping his jeans sounded loud to his panicked ears. He watched him pull his bulging cock out of his boxer briefs then slicked it with his spit. Jared plunge forward into his puckered hole and fuck the shit out of him with that monstrosity he called a cock.

“Oh fuck, so good Jensen!” Jared grunted and plunged. “Why an empty classroom?” He tried to answer him, he really did. All that came out was a wild moan as his hands tightened on the muscles of Jared’s back which rippled under his shirt.

Jared’s pace intensified. “Suppose to.” Thrust. “Be in.” Thrust. “My house.” Thrust. “In my room.” He pulled out slightly and spat a long string of saliva onto his thick shaft, and onto Jensen’s stretched hole then the pounding began again. Jensen helplessly shook his head as much as Jared’s hammering allowed. 

The empty classroom was filled with the sounds of their labored breathing and the big desk creaking with every rapid thrust. It was mixed with the chorus of wet smacking sounds of flesh sliding together combined with the hard slap of Jared’s heavy, sperm-filled balls against Jensen’s ass. Terrified and paranoid, Jensen open his mouth to voice that they are being too loud; instead Jared clamped one hand over Jensen’s mouth, hard; but his pleading eyes was trying to warn Jared of the chance of getting caught. 

More punishing thrust from his pumping hips made Jensen’s eyes shut tight and his body writhed with each harsh impact. Jared shifted and changed the angle of his hips, which allow his pounding cock to give constant stimulation on Jensen’s hypersensitive prostate.

 Jensen started to shake and shudder under Jared as a powerful surge of pleasure exploded all over his body. He clutched Jared’s strong back harder as a flash of white blinding light exploded behind his closed lids. He came hard with a muffle groan behind Jared’s hand. His body clenched and hot strings of pearly white cum erupted from his cock and splashed between them. Jensen’s head felt dizzy and he went limp as he released his grip on Jared’s back. Jared remove his cupped hand from Jensen’s mouth, it was still damp from his mouth. 

He was in Jared’s grip with his fingers digging into his hips and felt his slake frame flopping weakly under Jared’s pounding body. The footballer’s muscular hips drilled his massive cock hard inside his ass; driving Jensen roughly across the desk a few inches and knocking over their books and pens on the floor.

He grunted like a madman as he savagely pounded away. Jared is doing it to him again he can feel another climax coming so soon. His body had no control as his tight heat clenched around Jared’s thick cock. He sobbed quietly as fresh wetness drench them. While his wildly spasming body bunch up the papers he was lying on, Jared’s fingers dug painfully into his hips as he continue to jackhammer into his ass.   

On the hills of Jensen’s second climax, Jared couldn’t stop the loud rough groan that escaped from his mouth as his extremely intense orgasm was coursing through his big body. His entire shaft pulsed rigidly inside Jensen’s wet velvety heat. He couldn’t stop coming and he couldn’t hold himself up on his arms anymore, and collapsed onto Jensen. He lay heavily on him.

Afterwards Jared jerked the smaller boy’s head back, and crushed his lips against those plump lips with his cock still embedded inside Jensen. He kissed Jensen with a violence that reflect the twisted dark feelings that only this boy invoke in him. His big body shook with every load he continuously pumped deep inside Jensen; the wetness coating both the velvet channel and the spurting pulsing cock inside, as their tongues twist around each other.

Jared finally withdrew his spent cock, and Jensen felt the footballer’s semen leak out of his hole. As soon as the taller boy climbed off him, Jensen finally sat up on the desk. He could feel moisture spread out beneath him as Jared’s cum continue to steadily spill from his well-used hole, all he could do was cup a hand over his sloppy wet hole to avoid making more mess. Fuck, it felt like this guy shot gallons of cum into his ass he thought. He reached behind him and peeled three sheets of paper off his sweaty back. One of them was Jared’s study sheet. The ink has faded and smudged, which made the paper unreadable. 

He picks up every article of clothing off the floor and gets dressed. He walked to the front of the room and found a box of Kleenex on the teacher’s desk, then return to the back of the classroom to the big desk and cleaned up the mess. Jared switched his cum-stained shirt for a spare he had in his gym bag. Jensen dropped his eyes to avoid the toned muscles of his chest and chiseled abs.

 Jared got what he wanted, _again._ No need to stick around any longer than he wanted to. Jensen started walking towards the door, but Jared’s hand seized his arm, stopping him. He looked up at the taller boy, eyeing him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“Where the fuck are you going?” He demanded. 

“I’m going home.” Why the hell he even care. He desperately twisted his arm in Jared’s grasp, which only made the footballer tightened his grip.

Thoroughly provoked, Jared force Jensen away from the door, therefore Jensen let out a surprised squeak. Towering over him, his angry hazel eyes rove over Jensen.

“We’re not done here. We got some shit we need to straighten out first, then I’ll drive you home.” His tone left no room for debate. 

This is insane. Jared is calling all the shots and it’s pissing him off. “I don’t think that’s necessary, but thanks.” Jensen did his best to not let Jared get to him, yet the way the taller boy is standing there expecting Jensen to obey him made that impossible. 

Jared released his arm, placing his large hands on Jensen’s shoulders, and pushed him against the nearest wall. “What the hell is wrong with you? Did you hear a word I said?”

“Don’t worry, Padalecki. I heard you loud and clear,” he retorted sharply, resenting this jerk’s high-handed manner. “I think there really isn’t anything to talk about. And I don’t want you to drive me anywhere.” 

“Don’t get me really angry.” His eyes narrowed on Jensen’s defiant face. “You’re going to hear me out Ackles.”

“Fine. I’m listening.”

“Why the fuck did you change our tutoring arrangement?”

“I figure it was best, considering the deal we made.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that stupid deal.”

“I held up my end of the bargain, it’s only fair that you should too.” He exclaimed.

“Who are you to tell me what I should do. I’m Jared Padalecki, I always get what I want.” He leaned closer, looking down, and his face only a few inches away from the pretty green-eyed blond boy. “I want our original arrangement back the way it was.” 

“No way. I tried to tutor you in your room, but, look how that turned out.”

“Your virgin ass had my name written all over it.” His words made Jensen’s cheeks flush. “Your body wanted to get fucked.” 

“Oh bullshit! I didn’t want-” 

“It wasn’t bullshit every time you turn to putty in my hands," he interrupted. "Your body was begging for it.”

“You are such a dick.” Jensen choked out in a husky whisper as Jared close proximity caused heat to explode through his body.

“I’m a dick?” A slow smile spread across his handsome face. “I’m only speaking the truth. I saw the way you looked at me, you even admit you wanted it.”

“You’re too damn arrogant and so sure of yourself, you told your butler I was sleeping over.” 

“Luke thought it was just an innocent sleepover.”

“What if someone heard us that night?”

“I have my own wing in the house no one could hear us. I don’t allow anyone around my section of the house; except in the morning. Plus my father was away on a business trip and will return in two weeks.”

“Why did you plan all this? Why me?”

“I was giving you what you want.” He sent him a cocky grin which made Jensen’s blood boil. “I bet you could still feel me from that night the next morning.”

“Go to hell Padalecki.” 

“Obviously you enjoy being my good little slut Ackles, stop lying to yourself.” Jared’s hazel eyes gleamed wickedly, reflecting the devilish smile on lips. “I bet you’re thinking about it right now.”

“Shut up, stop it,” he protested. “You’re wrong.”

“The way you were screaming and coming twice on my dick that night told me different.”

“Fuck you, Jared.”

“No, fuck you. Which I did a moment ago and you fucking loved it.”

 A knock on the door interrupted the boys. The janitor entered the classroom and started cleaning up. 

“We can’t do this again. I want you to stay away from me.” Jensen makes his escape out of the classroom.

He saw Jensen’s words as a challenge, and Jared never back down from one let alone lose one.


End file.
